Kategoria:Literatura
NASZ DZIENNIK ''CZ''ĘŚĆ'' PIERWSZA'' Oczami Kate' '''Obudziłam się dzisiaj dość wcześnie. Od piątej nad ranem nie mogłam spać. Leżenie w łóżku uznałam za nudne i męczące, więc zaczęłam szukać swojego PSP w torbie, by umilić sobie czas wyczekiwania na śniadanie i rozpoczęcia szykowania się do szkoły. Jednak moje poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że prawdopodobnie zostawiłam mój skarb u Nathana. Wczoraj spędziłam u niego praktycznie całe popołudnie (i pokonałam w Tekkena!), PSP na pewno miałam w torbie i tylko raz je wyjmowałam, kiedy czekałam, aż on łaskawie przyniesie mi coś do picia. Po powrocie do domu ani razu PSP nie ruszałam, więc na pewno gdybym miała je ze sobą, byłoby w torbie. Zamiast niego wygrzebałam komórkę, wyszukałam piromana w kontaktach i wybrałam opcję „połącz”. - Kimkolwiek jesteś i czegokolwiek chcesz – spadaj. Jest piąta. Śpię teraz - powiedział ospale po odebraniu mojego telefonu. - Kate z tej strony – burknęłam. - Masz moje PSP. - O, Kate! – wyraźnie się ożywił. - Stęskniłaś się za mną przez noc? Brakowało ci mnie? - rzucił ironicznie. - Masz moje PSP, kretynie. Chcę je odzyskać. - Jasne – jest to tylko pretekst by do mnie zadzwonić i usłyszeć mój głos. Byłaś tak stęskniona, że nie mogłaś wytrzymać, by o piątej nad ranem wydzwaniać do mnie. - Ciesz się, że twarzą w twarz z tobą nie rozmawiam, bo gdyby tak było, to zaraz byś doświadczył kontaktu mojej pięści z twoją gębą – warknęłam. - Szukaj mojej konsoli, bo u mnie jej nie ma. - Więc czemu miałaby być u mnie? - Ostatni raz grałam na niej u ciebie w pokoju. Szukaj! Już! - Dobra dobra. Ale chcę coś w zamian. - Nic nie dostaniesz. - To konsoli nie będzie. Podziałało to na mnie bardziej jak groźba śmierci. - To czego chcesz? - W szkole ci powiem, jak będę ci oddawać twój skarb. - Dopiero w szkole?! - oburzyłam się. - A co ty sobie myślałaś? Że o piątej rano będę iść do twojego domu, by oddać ci durne elektroniczne urządzenie? - Ja chcę grać teraz. - Pogięło cię. - Ciebie raczej! To co ja mam robić? - Pograj na innej konsoli. Przecież masz jakiegoś Pegazusa... - To na strychu. - I X-Boxa. - On jest w salonie. - To czemu się tam nie wyniesiesz? - Nie mam zamiaru wychodzić z łóżka. - Ja tym bardziej. - Zresztą ten X-Box jest popsuty. Dzisiaj mam go oddać do naprawy. - Ech... Skoro nie masz zamiaru grań na konsolach innych jak to PSP to poczytaj coś. - Co?! Mam czytać? - Tak. - Nie chcę. Chcę PSP. - Teraz na pewno go nie dostaniesz. - Masz mi je oddać! - Jak? Kiedy nawet nie wiem, czy ono w ogóle u mnie jest? - Jak to nie wiesz?! MASZ GO POSZUKAĆ! - Uspokój się. Potem ro zrobię. - TERAZ! - wrzasnęłam do słuchawki. - Teraz będę spać. Miłych snów, kochanie – zaśmiał się i rozłączył. Rzuciłam komórkę na kołdrę i siedziałam naburmuszona na łóżku. Gdybym tylko mogła to bym go trzepnęła. Niestety nie mogę, bo on jest cholernie daleko ode mnie, nie chce mi oddać PSP i nazwał mnie... Jeśli sama nie skonam z nudy przez ten czas przed szkołą to go zamorduję! Leżałam zatem. Ale czas mi się dłużył niemiłosiernie. Przy okazji zgłodniałam. W akcie desperacji wyszłam z łóżka i udałam się do kuchni znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Jak zawsze nie było niczego, tylko bułki, sałatka i makrela w pomidorach. Umrę, nie dość, że z nudy, to jeszcze z głodu. Postawiłam wodę na herbatę i nałożyłam trochę sałatki na talerz. Skoro muszę to zjem chociaż ją. Kiedy tak sobie jadłam jeszcze ospali rodzice zjawili się w kuchni. Zdziwił ich ten widok. Nigdy wcześniej o tej godzinie nie byłam na nogach. Dołączyli do mnie i też zaczęli jeść. Po śniadaniu zaczęłam się szykować. Założyłam najulubieńsze ciuchy i uczesałam włosy. Ale po przejrzeniu się w lustrze uznałam, że wyglądam strasznie. Dopiero jak się wychochrałam wyglądałam znacznie lepiej. Ciągle miałam dużo czasu. Aż za dużo. Ale nie chciałam już gnić w domu, więc zabrałam kurtkę oraz torbę wypakowaną po brzegi książkami i wyszłam. Postanowiłam, że jeszcze coś załatwię w drodze do szkoły. '''Oczami Nathana' Byłem właśnie zajęty szukaniem zapalniczki pod łóżkiem, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Jak je otworzyłem ujrzałem w nich Kate. - Nie możesz żyć beze mnie – rzuciłem z uśmiechem spoglądając na nią. Ale czy nie mam racji? Jak wcześnie ona przychodzi do mnie. Wszystko z tęsknoty. - PSP – burknęła patrząc na mnie z ukosa. - Nie mam go. Na pewno dobrze przeszukałaś tą torbę? Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego odepchnęła mnie na bok i wparowała do mojego pokoju. Przewróciła moje łóżko do góry nogami i przeszukiwała biurko. - Gdzie je masz? - warknęła niezadowolona. - Już ci mówiłem – u mnie go nie ma- odparłem zakładając koszulę. A ona wtedy wlazła pod łóżko. Rozśmieszyła mnie ta cala sytuacja. Zaczęła spod niego wyrzucać jakieś ołówki, puste pudełka po zapałkach. Znalazła nawet zapalniczkę, której szukałem. - Znalazłam! - krzyknęła wyraźnie ucieszona. - Na serio? - nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Kate szybko wypakowała się spod łóżka z PSP w ręku. Cieszyła się niemiłosiernie. - Debil – burknęła przyciskając konsolę do siebie. - Niby czemu? - Bo miałeś to PSP, a nie chciałeś mi go oddać. - Nie wiedziałem, że ono tam jest. Rzuciła tylko na mnie groźne spojrzenie, jakby zaraz chciała mnie zabić. - Idziemy po resztę. - Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut. Nie jestem gotowy. - Mam to w nosie. Chodź! I chwyciła mnie za kołnierz koszuli i pociągnęła za sobą. Pozwoliła mi jedynie zabrać plecak. Do czego to dochodzi? Żeby to jeszcze dziewczyna wyrzucała mnie z własnego domu... Oczami Sam Nienawidzę, jak ktoś przerywa mi śniadanie, jednak zdarza się to wyjątkowo często. Moja przyjaciółka i mój drogi kuzyn wpakowali do mojego mieszkania robiąc niewyobrażalny hałas. - Czy nie mogę zjeść w spokoju?! - Jak zjesz w spokoju to znowu utyjesz – Nathan zaczął rechotać. Wkurzyłam się jak jasna cholera. Miałam go uderzyć, gdy Kate mi przeszkodziła. - Masz kanapki z ogórkiem – powiedziała z fascynacją wgapiając się w talerz z moim śniadaniem - Jeśli chcesz to możesz jedną wziąć. - A ja mogę? - zapytał mój zakochany w piromanii kuzyn. - Ty zdychaj z głodu – wycedziłam, po czym wzięłam kubek z herbatą. Kate rozbawił ten tekst. Nie mogła opanować śmiechu. A jak zaczęła się śmiać to opluła kanapkami moją sukienkę. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - wrzasnęłam zrywając się na równe nogi. Ona nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Tylko się popłakała. Ja zdenerwowałam się jeszcze bardziej. Czy ta dwójka musi truć mi życie już z samego rana? Poszłam do pokoju się przebrać. Kiedy zmieniałam sukienkę na moją starą zielono-żółtą koszulę i spódnicę z kuchni dobiegły krzyki. Pobiegłam tam czym prędzej – jeszcze mi dom zniszczą. Jak się okazało Nathan zabrał Kate ostatnią kanapkę. - To było moje! - darła się. - Coś mi się należy za tak wczesne wywalenie mnie z domu. Niczego nie zjadłem – powiedział wpychając do ust kanapkę. - Durnie! Zeżarliście moje śniadanie! - krzyknęłam wściekła podnosząc ręce do góry. - Przynajmniej nie przytyjesz. Dobrze, że siebie nie widzisz – w tych ciuchach wyglądasz grubo – odparł. Przegiął. Rzuciłam się na niego, chwyciłam za szyję i zaczęłam szarpać. Ten wypluł to co miał w ustach, znowu na mnie. Kate tak się śmiała, że zaczęła się dusić i wpadła pod stół. Ja ponownie wróciłam do pokoju by się przebrać. Za to Nathan uwolniony z uścisku kaszlał i łapał oddech. Po czym wlazł pod stół, pod którym Kate chyba się udusiła ze śmiechu. Oczami Kurta Miałem wspaniały sen... Szkoda, że tylko sen. I szkoda, że został on przerwany przed pocałunkiem z Kate. Moja miłość, Sam i Nathan z hukiem znaleźli się w moim pokoju. Nathan rzucił się na moje łóżko z krzykiem. - Jak tam księżniczko? Przyśnił ci się książę na białym koniu? - śmiał się skacząc po łóżku. - Całowałaś się z nim skoro tak kleiłaś się do tej poduszki? - Połamiesz je! Połamiesz! - wykrzykiwałem próbując uspokoić tego wariata. - Uspokój się! - do uspokajania tej bestii dołączyła też Sam. Kate za to przypatrywała się temu wszystkiemu i chichotała. Poczerwieniałem ze wstydu jak doszło do mnie, że ciągle jestem w piżamie, a ona to wszystko widzi. - Proszę, idźcie stąd na chwilę. - Niby czemu mamy iść? Fajnie tu! - rzucił piroman przenosząc się na fotel od mojego biurka. Teraz skakał po nim. Kate się śmiała, a Sam starała się odciągnąć Nathana od fotela. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, po czym usłyszałem huk i jęki. Wyszło na to, że ten debil rozwalił fotel. Teraz siedział na jego szczątkach i jęczał. Sam nie mogła powstrzymać chichotania po czym dołączyła do Kate, która ze śmiechu się zwijała i płakała. - Z czego wy się tak śmiejecie? - jęknął piroman podnosząc się na nogi i trzymając się za obolały zad. - Idźcie już – powiedziałem cicho starając się powstrzymać łzy. Rozwalili moje kochane krzesło. Jak mam po nim nie płakać? W końcu wynieśli się z mojego pokoju i mogłem w spokoju się naszykować. Robiłem to jednak bardzo szybko. Gdy byłem ubrany i uczesany dołączyłem do nich i poszliśmy po Metalową. - Musimy iść dziś po nią? - zapytałem. Boję się tej dziewczyny. To diabeł, nie dziewczyna! - Tak, musimy – odparła Kate. - Z wielką chęcią dowiemy się, jakie demoniczne orgie odprawiała tej nocy – Nathan uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Wolę nie wiedzieć – odparłem. - E, panienka jesteś, więc nie ma co się dziwić, że tchórzysz – rzucił ironicznie. Starałem się powstrzymać gniew, jednak byłem naprawdę wkurzony. Oczami Metalowej' '''Kretyn, pedał, lalcia i krawaciara przyszli po mnie, bym towarzyszyła im w drodze do szkoły. Nie zaskoczyli mnie, bo już czekałam na nich na schodach, - Jak tam nic spędzona na odprawianiu czarnej mszy? - zapytał Nathan. - Uważaj, bo zaraz skończysz w piekle! - warknęłam wstając ze schodów i chwytając go za kołnierz. - Ja jestem grzeczny, pójdę do nieba, za to ty odwiedzisz piekło – powiedział. Spojrzałam tylko na niego groźnie, po czym go puściłam. Starałam się tym razem pohamować chęci zabicia go. - Idziemy po drodze po Glaniarza? - zapytała Kate. - Dalej jest chory, więc nie. - A co on znowu złapał, że choruje drugi tydzień? - zapytał Kurt. - Grypę. - Najwidoczniej za mało kotów twój przyjaciel składał w ofierze szatanowi – odparł ten cholerny piroman. Wtedy nie wytrzymałam i zasadziłam mu z glana kopa w piszczel. Aż skulił się z bólu, co, bądźmy szczerzy, sprawiło mi sporą satysfakcję. Należało mu się. - Idziemy już? Nie mam zamiaru spóźnić się na biologię. Nie chcę też, by Pomidorówka urwała mi głowę – pogoniła nas Sam widocznie podzielająca moje odczucia co do cierpień piromana. A ja dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma na sobie inne ciuchy. Dziwnie wygląda w tej żółtej sukience. Bardzo dziwnie. Lepiej byłoby jej w czarnej. I tak całą piątką poszliśmy do szkoły robiąc po drodze niewyobrażalny szum. ''' '' ''CZ'''''ĘŚĆ'' DRUGA'' Oczami Kate - A co powiecie na wagary? - zapytał Nathan przed pierwszą lekcją – biologią. - To nie najlepszy pomysł... - odparła Sam zniechęcona co do tego pomysłu. - A ja myślę, że to najlepszy pomysł, na jaki on kiedykolwiek wpadł – powiedziałam wskazując na piromana, który się ucieszył, ale potem oburzył, bo zwątpił, czy to na pewno był komplement. - Nie mam zamiaru umierać, chociaż śmierci się nie boję. Możemy uciekać – poparła ten pomysł Metalowa. - Tym bardziej, że dzisiaj mamy mieć kartkówkę. Pomidorówka zapewne znowu zrobi ją pod koniec lekcji i nie da napisać do końca, przez co posypie się kolejna seria jedynek. - Nawet gdyby i tą kartkówkę zrobiła na początku i dała nam całą lekcję na pisanie i tak dostałbym lufę, bo i tak moja kartka byłaby pusta – rzucił Nathan wyciągając zapalniczkę z kieszeni i przyglądając się płomieniowi. - Oj Sam, nie daj się prosić. Przynajmniej raz zwiej z nami – spojrzałam na nią błagalnie. Trik z oczami zawsze działa. Attacherowie są po prostu stworzeni do manipulowania ludźmi za pomocą uroczego spojrzenia. Sam popatrzyła na mnie, przez chwilę się zastanawiała i odwróciła się do Kurta który siedział i uczył się na biologię. - Co ty na to, Kurt? - zapytała. - A na co? - Na wagary. - I tak stchórzy, kujon jeden – burknął Nathan, by go sprowokować. - Wcale nie! -poderwał się rzucając książkę. - To pokaż to w praktyce. - Dobra, pokażę! - To wagarujemy! - wrzasnęłam uradowana. Nie wiem czemu reszta się nie cieszyła tylko patrzyła na mnie zdziwiona i zaniepokojona. - O co wam chodzi? - zapytałam. - Odwróć się – szepnął Nathan. Powoli obróciłam głowę do tyłu i ujrzałam Pomidorówkę patrzącą na mnie groźnie i wykrzywiającą zmarszczoną twarz w złośliwym grymasie. - Ups... Mamy przekichane. - Wagarujecie, tak? - bąknęła nauczycielka. - Już ja wam dam wagary! Napiszecie mi referat, NA JUTRO! - wydarła się na nas, a na mnie w szczególności i obracając się na pięcie gdzieś poszła. - To mamy wagary – rzuciła Metalowa wyciągając podręcznik z czarnej torby z czaszką i otwierając go na rozdziale o rozmnażaniu ludzi. Oczami Metalowej Niestety nasze wagary odeszły w niepamięć, bo Kate za bardzo się nimi ucieszyła. Najgorsze, że musiała te krzyki usłyszeć akurat Pomidorówka. Gdyby to był Fąfel (ten facet od informatyki) raczej by wytarmosił nas za włosy, zażartował i jeszcze pomógł z lekcji zwiać. Niestety „life is brutal” i jesteśmy skazani na siedzenie na biologii, z której chcieliśmy uciec. Dziś kontynuujemy tematykę o rozmnażaniu ludzi. Jest to chyba najzabawniejszy z tematów. Czegokolwiek nauczycielka nie powie to cała klasa się śmieje. I na śmiechach schodzi cała lekcja i kończy się kartkówką, którą praktycznie wszyscy zawalają, poza Sam i Kurtem, którzy się zawsze uczą, i może czasami Kate, której od czasu do się poszczęści. Nieudane wagary były powodem mojej frustracji, którą musiałam wyładować. Od razu po wejściu do klasy wpakowałam nogi na których miałam całkiem niedawno kupione glany na ławkę, odchyliłam się na krześle, oparłam głowę o skrzyżowane z tyłu ręce i czekałam, aż zupka się ugotuje. Gdyby Glaniarz był ze mną zapewne zrobiłby tak samo i doprowadzilibyśmy wspólnie Pomidorówkę do furii. - Kate, masz glany? - zapytałam ją, gdy przechodziła koło mnie. - Mam. Nie zmieniałam butów, bo liczyłam, że uciekniemy na wagary. - Dzisiaj wyjątkowo usiądziesz ze mną, wywalisz giry na blat i będziemy we dwie kuchcić. Ucieszona rzuciła torbę koło krzesła i ułożyła się w takiej pozycji jak ja. - Dobrze. A teraz nic nie rób, tylko tak siedź, a ja się wszystkim zajmę. Wiedziałam, że wkurzymy Pomidorówkę. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła nas z wywalonymi na ławkę buciorami wściekła się potwornie i zaczęła wydzierać. - Zabierać mi te nogi z ławki i iść zmieniać buty! - darła się. - Chce nam pani odebrać naszą indywidualność? – zapytałam arogancko. - Jesteśmy wolnym narodem i mamy prawo do noszenia glanów i wywalania ich na ławki. - ŚCIĄGAĆ JE! - jeszcze bardziej podniosła głos i zrobiła się czerwona niczym pomidor. Klasa nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu – w końcu to z tego powodu ta baba ma taką a nie inną ksywę. - A co nam pani zrobi? - uśmiechnęłam się unosząc brwi i odchylajc się do tyłu jeszcze bardziej. Pomidorówa zaczęła zmieniać kolory z czerwonego na purpurowy. Zacisnęła te swoje pomarszczone łapki w pięści i patrzyła się na nas spod okularów niczym doberman ze wścieklizną. Niewiele zresztą brakowało, by się spieniła. - DO DYREKTORA! - wrzasnęła mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem. - To spoko. Dyro poczęstuje nas soczkiem i ciasteczkami – odparłam spokojnie ściągając nogi z ławki. Kate zrobiła to samo. Wstałyśmy i powoli szłyśmy w stronę drzwi. Po drodze zaczepiłam Nathana: - Teraz ty, twoja kuzynka i Kurtencja macie doprowadić Zupkę do wściekłości, by wygoniła was z klasy. Będziemy na was czekać w szatni. A jak do nas dołączycie zwiejemy na wagary – szepnęłam i wyszłyśmy z klasy. Oczami Nathana Nie spodziewałem się, że satanistka jest aż tak dobra w knuciu planów. Przekazałem Sam i Kurtowi sposób na ucieczkę z lekcji. Nie byli oni jednak tym zbytnio zachwyceni. - No co wy, jak nie pójdziemy do dyra to nic nam nie będzie – zapewniałem. - Nie ma mowy – odparł Kurt. - Tchórzysz. - Wcale nie. - MILCZEĆ! - wrzasnęła Pomidorówka. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiłem. Ale to przez chwilę. - Jak zwiejesz na wagary to Kate cię bardziej polubi – powiedziałem do Kurta. On wzdrygnął się na te słowa. - To możemy uciekać – rzucił rozpromieniony. Ach, nie ma to jak robić nadzieje ludziom kłamstwami... - Świetnie. Przekonaj jeszcze Saman... - MILCZEĆ, BO WYŚLĘ WAS DO DYREKTORA JAK TAMTE! - Pomidorówka wrzasnęła znowu przerywając mi. - A one naprawdę będą tam jeść ciasteczka? - zapytałem nauczycielkę. Ta spojrzała na mnie z ukosa. - Nie – warknęła. - Jest pani pewna? - Tak. - Ale tak pewna pewna? Przestała odpowiadać w miarę spokojnie i krzyknęła: - Jak ci zależy, to możesz tam iść i samemu sprawdzić! - Na pewno mogę? - WON! Super, mam pozwolenie na wagary. Mam nadzieję, że ta panienka i moja kuzynka nie zawalą sprawy i szybko do nas dołączą. Najwyżej się ich zostawi. Opuściłem klasę i poszedłem do szatni, gdzie Kate i Metalowa na mnie i pozostałą dwójkę czekały. - Nie umarłaś z tęsknoty za mną, skarbie? - zwróciłem się do Kate wchodząc do szatni i rozchylając ręce. Ona za to spojrzała na mnie jak Zupka, gdy grałem jej na nerwach. Oczami Kurta Jak zwieję na wagary, to Kate mnie polubi. Tak, jest nadzieja! Starałem się namówić Sam do ucieczki, bo od tego zależał mój związek z najcudowniejszą dziewczyna na świecie. - Nie idę na żadne wagary – syknęła robiąc notatkę. - No proszę cię, chodź. Będzie fajnie. - Nie, bo dostaniemy za uciekanie. - Może nie. No chodź. Przynajmniej nie będziemy się nudzić. - Nie! - Tak – sprzeczałem się. - Nie! - warknęła. - DO DYREKTORA! Podskoczyłem na krześle słysząc demoniczny krzyk Pomidorówki. Straciła już cierpliwość, więc najdrobniejszy szmer był powodem jej wściekłości oraz wygonienia na dyrektorski dywanik. - Kiedy ja nic nie zrobiłam! - Sam zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - To on gadał, to on! - Gadaliście we dwoje, więc we dwoje pójdziecie do gabinetu dyrektora. - Ale... - JUŻ! Sam była zła, ja jednak się cieszyłem. Co sił w nogach popędziłem do szatni, w której czekała pozostała trójka. Gdy tam dobiegłem stanąłem jak wryty. Zobaczyłem Nathana obejmującego Kate wbrew jej woli. Ona chciała krzyczeć, jednak Metalowa ją uciszała pod pretekstem, że „ktoś usłyszy i nic z wagarów nie będzie”. Ale moja miłość i tak się szarpała w objęciach tego kretyna. Zdenerwowałem się i już miałem iść bohatersko uwolnić Katie, gdy Samantha zatrzymała mnie łapiąc mnie za kołnierz. Oczami Sam - W końcu im się znudzi i przestaną – warknęłam trzymając chłopaka. Ogólnie byłam wściekła. Jeszcze nigdy nie wygoniono mnie z klasy do dyrektora. Nigdy! Ale teraz to się stało, przez tych debili! Oni rujnują mi życie. Od samego rana. Przez nich musiałam się co chwila przebierać i jestem głodna, bo zżarli moje śniadanie. - Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie to idziemy – Metalowa wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. - Puszczaj! Puszczaj! - Kate wykorzystała fakt, że niebieskowłosa jej nie pilnuje i zaczęła się drzeć. - Nie. Nie puszczę cię, chyba, że pojawi się tu jednorożec – Nathan się z nią przekomarzał. - Uspokójcie się w końcu! – burknęłam przytrzymując Kurta, który chciał się wyrwać. - Jeżeli Kate ma być moją rodziną to przynajmniej pozwólcie pogodzić mi się z tym faktem. Natychmiast się uspokoili i siedzieli speszeni. Ale chociaż byli cicho. - Ja nie będę brać z nim ślubu – powarkiwała Kate. - Zobaczymy, zobaczymy – kuzyn się z nią sprzeczał. - Idziemy! - Metalowa się zniecierpliwiła i siłą nas wygoniła z szatni oraz szkoły. Oczami Nathana - Gdzie idziemy? - zapytałem. - Na pizzę – zaproponowała Kate. - Na pizzy byliśmy w sobotę – powiedziała Sam. - Chodźmy na coś innego. Może do baru sałatkowego? - Wolę pizzę – marudziła krawaciara. - A może tak dziś zjemy hot-dogi? Chyba że nasza koleżanka wolałaby hot-caty – zaśmiałem się spoglądając na Metalową. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wyzwisk, krzywych spojrzeń i pogróżek z jej strony. - Uspokójcie się wreszcie! - Sam rozdzieliła nas, gdy się szarpaliśmy. - Mamy ustalić, gdzie pójdziemy coś zjeść, a nie się bić jak dzikusy! Nie byliśmy w stanie się dogadać, bo każdy chciał iść w zupełne inne miejsce: Kate do pizzerii, Sam do baru sałatkowego, Kurt do cukierni, Metalowa sugerowała, abyśmy odwiedzili jakąś piwnicę, w której ponoć jest restauracja. Mi tam było to obojętne, gdzie pójdziemy. Zapewne i tak skończy się na kłótni i wyjdzie na to, że nie zjemy niczego, tylko będziemy siedzieć na fontannie w rynku i słać na siebie obelgi. Tak jest zawsze. - To na pewno chcesz iść do pizzerii? - zwróciłem się do Kate, której w naszej grupce nie było. - Hej! Gdzie ona jest?! - krzyknąłem rozglądając się dookoła. - A kto? - zapytała Sam zajęta sprzeczaniem się z Metalową i Kurtem. - Kate – nie ma jej z nami. Moja kuzynka obejrzała się się dookoła i rzuciła obojętnie: - To nie ma. - A kogo? - Kurt się nagle obudził. - Kate! - burknąłem. Ten zaczął jej szukać wzrokiem i wyraźnie przejął się nieobecnością blondyny. - Kate! - zawołał. - Kate! Kate! - I co ty myślisz? Że przyleci do ciebie jak pies? - bąknęła M zirytowana jego wrzaskami. - Gdzieś na pewno jest. Zaraz przyjdzie. - A jak nie? - To nie. Masz wielki problem. - Mogła chociaż powiedzieć, że gdzieś idzie... - powiedział ze smutkiem. - Po jaką cholerę? - Byśmy się nie martwili. Wywołało to u niebieskowłosej wybuch śmiechu. - To gdzie ona w końcu jest? Wiecie? - spytałem. - Nie! - syknęła Sam. - To chociaż jej poszukajmy. - Łaź na wagary, a potem szukaj wariatki, której zachciało się uciekać... Nienawidzę was, nienawidzę! - burczała. Ale i tak udaliśmy się na poszukiwania krawaciary. Może przy okazji wstąpimy do sklepu zoologicznego i kupimy dla niej smycz. Oczami Kate - Dziewczyno, czy ty chcesz pozbawić mnie całego towaru? - sprzedawca patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - Nie nie nie, bo większość gier już mam – odparłam kładąc na ladzie stertę opakowań z grami. - Ma pan może „Drakan: Order of the Flame” w oryginalnym opakowaniu? - zapytałam po chwili. - Dra-co?! - najwyraźniej w świecie nie wiedział, o czym mówię. - Dra-kan: Order of the Flame – powtórzyłam powoli. - Pierwsze słyszę. To w ogóle taka gra istnieje? - Tak. Ten tytuł jest z 1997 roku. Stworzony przez Surreal, a wydany przez Psygnosis. - A czego to dotyczy w ogóle? - „Drakan” należy do gier TTP, akcji, przygodowych i fantasy. Główny motyw to uwolnienie brata głównej bohaterki, Rynn. Pomaga jej w tym smok, Arokh. - W jakim ty języku do mnie mówisz, to nie wiem. Na pewno nie znalazłaś tego na półkach? Jak jest to powinno tam być. - Nie znalazłam. - To poszukam w magazynie – rzucił i niechętnie wszedł w drzwi, które były tuż za nim. Czekałam na niego i myślałam sobie, jakim to trzeba być durniem, by nie znać nazw białych kruków wśród gier. Ten facet w ogóle nie ma pojęcia o biznesie, w którym pracuje. Jak można zatrudniać w sklepie z grami kogoś, kto się na nich nie zna?! Po paru minutach przerwał moje rozmyślania i przyniósł mi jakieś „Dragon Age”. - Ja nie chciałam „Dragon Age”, tylko „Drakan”. - Nie znalazłem go. - Może źle pan szukał? - Szukałem w grach fantasy, TTP i na „D”. - Ale to nie jest to. Proszę poszukać dokładniej. Koleś pokręcił głową i wrócił do magazynu burcząc coś pod nosem. Ponownie do mnie wrócił, tym razem znowu przyniósł mi jakąś grę, ale nie „Drakan”. - Tam nie ma twojego „Dakaru”. - „Drakan” - poprawiłam go. - To jest „Drakan”, a nie „Dakar”. - To kasujemy tylko te pudełka? - zapytał wskazując na stertę opakowań, które wcześniej przyniosłam do kasy. Chciał się mnie jak najprędzej pozbyć. - A może pozwoli mi pan samej poszukać w magazynie? - rzuciłam. - Oszalałaś?! Nie wpuszczę cię tam! O nie, ja się nie poddam. Jak mam dostać „Drakan: Order of the Flame” w oryginalnym opakowaniu to je dostanę. Uznałam, że zastosuję rodzinny trik. - Niech mi pan pozwoli – spojrzałam błagalnie na kolesia robiąc największe i najsłodsze oczy, jakie byłam w stanie zrobić. Ten popatrzył na mnie jak na nienormalną. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło. A ja zrobiłam jeszcze większe i jeszcze słodsze oczy. - No dobra, niech ci będzie. Właź do tego magazynu. To był mój tryumf! Czym prędzej poleciałam szukać mojego „Drakan”. - Tylko niczego tam nie rozwal! CZĘŚĆ'' TRZECIA'' Oczami Kurta Martwiłem się o Kate – nie wiadomo, gdzie się podziewa, co teraz robi... Możliwe, że nawet ktoś mógł ją porwać i nigdy jej nie odzyskam! Spokojnie Kurt, spokojnie. Na pewno nie jest aż tak źle. Jednak fakt, że nigdzie nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć mnie dobijał. Nie było jej w żadnym sklepie. - Sprawdźmy w tym – zaproponowała Metalowa wskazując na niewielki i dość zaniedbany sklepik o nazwie „World of Games”. - Tu na pewno jest! Ona jak wejdzie do takiego sklepu to nie wychodzi przez kilka następnych godzin, a szukamy jej dopiero 20 minut – powiedział Nathan po czym prędko podbiegł do sklepiku. Ja i dziewczyny ruszyliśmy za nim. Po wejściu do środka nie zastaliśmy tam jednak nikogo. - Sprzedawca chyba ma przerwę – stwierdziła Sam. - To bardzo prawdopodobne. Tym bardziej, że nikogo tu nie ma. - Nawet Kate... - jęknąłem. Ostatnia nadzieja przepadła. - Wychodzimy. Musimy szukać dalej – powiedział Nathan i wyszedł. Postąpiliśmy jak on. - To gdzie teraz szukamy? - Skoczmy do elektronicznego, tam niedaleko. Możliwe, że tam siedzi. Oczami Kate - Dziewczyno, tracę tylko czas na twoje kaprysy. Widzisz, że tu nie ma żadnego „Drakaru”! - To jest „Drakan” - syknęłam przeglądając półki magazynu. Było od grona gier na „D”, TTP, fantasy, przygodowych, akcji i o smokach, jednak nie mogłam znaleźć tego białego kruka, na którym tak mi zależało. - Nie znajdziesz tego tu. Może choć raz zrobisz wyjątek i spiracisz tą grę? Nie żebym namawiał cię do złego, ale mój czas jest naprawdę cenny. - Ja już tą grę mam – odparłam. - Masz?! - wrzasnął z niedowierzaniem. - To po jakiego grzyba szukasz drugiej takiej samej?! - Mam grę, ale bez opakowania. - Dla jednego durnego pudełka kazałaś mi się wpuścić do magazynu?! - zrobił jeszcze większe oczy niż poprzednio. - Oryginalne opakowanie ma olbrzymią wartość. A ciężko zdobyć „Drakan: Order of the Flame” w oryginalnym pudełku. Jak do tej pory natykałam się tylko na same płyty – odparłam przyglądając się zawartości magazynu. - Jedno pudełko! Jedno pudełko! - powtarzał łapiąc się za głowę. - Dla kawałka tektury ryzykuję pracę Przecież szef zabraniał wpuszczania klientów do magazynu! Jak się dowie, to mnie wykopie! Kiedy ten koleś kręcił się po magazynie burcząc coś bezustannie ja wciąż szukałam. - MAM! - wrzasnęłam trafiając na „Drakan”. - Znalazłam! Znalazłam! - cieszyłam się. Sprzedawca także się ucieszył i kazał mi iść jak najprędzej. - A nie, to „The Ancients Gates”... - rzuciłam z rezygnacją. - Ale „Drakar”! - Ale nie to. To już mam. - Nawet pudełko? - Pudełko i grę. Facet otarł twarz dłońmi i wrócił do burczenia, a ja zabrałam się za dalsze poszukiwania. Potworny syf panujący w tym magazynie uniemożliwiał spokojne szukanie. Wszystko było pomieszane i niepoukładane. Trochę jak w moim pokoju, tyle że ja tam wszystko znajduję (tylko ładowarkę od PSP zawsze gubię). Oczami Sam Gdzie ta dziewczyna do jasnej cholery jest?! Szukamy jej, szukamy i znaleźć nie możemy. - Może tak zaprzestaniemy biegania po mieście, bo niewykluczone, że tylko się z nią wymijamy. Usiądźmy gdzieś i poczekajmy – powiedziała Metalowa. Jej pomysł poparli wszyscy. Rozsiedliśmy się na fontannie w rynku. - A może tak do niej zadzwonimy! - olśniło mnie po chwili. - To dzwoń – rzucił Nathan. - Mam wyzerowane konto, więc jak mam zadzwonić? - warknęłam. - To ja zadzwonię – wycedził i zaczął szukać swojej komórki. - Ja nie mam do niej numeru, mówię od razu – ostrzegła M, tak na wszelki wypadek. - A ja mam rozładowaną baterię – odparł ze smutkiem Kurt. Ostatnia nadzieje w Nathanie, który grzebał w kieszeniach, potem w plecaku, kurtce i czym się dało. W końcu stanął zrezygnowany: - Zapomniałem telefonu... - Jasne cholera! - krzyknęłam. - Niech no ona tu przyjdzie, a pourywam jej nogi! - Nie denerwuj się tak – Metalowa zaczęła mnie uspokajać. - Będę się denerwować! Szlag trafi moją frekwencję i zachowanie, oberwę za wagarowanie i moją przyszłość szlag trafi, nie będę właścicielką salonu kosmetycznego, nie będę mieć męża i trójki dzieci: Lilly, Mercedes oraz Georga!, a to wszystko przez was! Wszystko przez was! Popatrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - No co?! - wrzasnęłam. - Jajco! - rzucił Nathan ze śmiechem. Mi nie było do śmiechu i wykonałam zamach torbą. Uderzyłam go tak mocno, że wleciał do fontanny. Zrobił się wielki plusk, woda ochlapała wszystkich dookoła, w tym mnie. Przechodnie patrzyli na cały ten cyrk, co niektórzy nie byli w stanie powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Nathanowi jednak ochota na żarty i docinki przeszła. Wyskoczył z wody niczym oparzony. Stał z rozchylonymi rękoma, cały ociekał wodą. Spoglądał na mnie groźnie. Niezbyt mu się podobało to, że uderzając go torbą wrzuciłam go do miejskiej fontanny. Patrzyłam na niego i nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Mam przepraszać, uciekać, czy może śmiać się z tego wszystkiego jak przechodnie i moi znajomi? Metalowa omalże nie padła na bruk, gdy ujrzała mojego kuzyna w takim stanie. Kurt podobnie jak ona prawie że się nie przewrócił. W końcu uległam i zaczęłam chichotać zasłaniając usta dłońmi. - Co was tak śmieszy?! - warknął wyciskając wodę z koszuli. Nikt jednak nie mógł udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Mój chichot zamienił się w jakiś durnowaty śmiech i łzy. Obejmowałam się za brzuch, płakałam, śmiałam się i nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Oczami Nathana Praktycznie wszyscy na tym cholernym rynku mieli polewkę z mojej kąpieli w fontannie. Kiedy w tym nie było absolutnie nic śmiesznego. Jakby sami oberwali torbą pełną książek, a potem byli cali mokrzy wątpię, czy by mieli powody do radości. Zabrałem swój plecak i skierowałem się w stronę najbliższej toalety publicznej by zmienić ciuchy. Na szczęście miałem ze sobą jakąś koszulkę i spodnie na wf. - A ty dokąd? - zapytała mnie Sam, gdy mogła już spokojnie oddychać. - Przebrać się. Nie będę łaził mokry – odparłem - Poczekajcie na mnie kilka minut. Zabrałem plecak i poczłapałem do tych toalet najszybciej jak mogłem. Nienawidzę mieć mokrych ciuchów na sobie. To gorsze jak spalenie sobie skóry ogniem. Wyszedłem w stanie jeszcze gorszym. Krótkie spodenki odsłaniały wszystkie moje blizny i siniaki. Ale cóż, muszę w nich chodzić, bo moje jeansy, przez tą cholerną Sam, są zamoczone. Wróciłem pod fontannę. Jak mnie cała banda ujrzała znowu wpadła w śmiech. W sumie tylko dziewczyny, bo Kurt przywyknął do tego widoku. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale wpuszczają go do szatni chłopaków i razem z chłopakami ćwiczy na wfie. Jak dla mnie to Kurtencja powinna mieć wf z dziewczynami... Albo nie. To coś nie ma płci, więc nawet i do dziewczyn nie pasuje. Dla niego powinna być osobna szatnia, a wf powinien mieć indywidualnie. Oczami Metalowej Rany, nigdy jeszcze tak się nie uśmiałam. Nawet widok Glaniarza próbującego robić sushi nie był tak zabawny, jak kąpiel Nathana w fontannie. Myślałam, że umrę ze śmiechu. Albo się utopię, bo omalże nie wleciałam do wody. Myślałam, że to już koniec hecy, aż nie zobaczyłam naszego piromana wracającego z toalet w króciutkich spodenkach. Piłam wtedy tymbarka, którego kupiłam w trakcie jego nieobecności i natychmiast go wyplułam na spodnie. - I z czego się tak śmiejesz? - warknął. - Z ciebie, debilu – wykrztusiłam po czym rozłożyłam się na brzegu fontanny śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. - Szekszi szpodenki. Chyba pierwszy raz miałam też okazję by się z niego ponabijać. Zazwyczaj to ja byłam obiektem jego żartów i drwin. Ale teraz sytuacja się odwróciła. Aż pociekły mi łzy. Natychmiast je otarłam i zaczęłam przyglądać się w oknie pobliskiego butiku swojej strzale pod okiem – mogła się rozmazać przez to wszystko, a szkoda by było. Nie, jest cała, na szczęście. - To jak jest z Kate? Wykazała jakiekolwiek oznaki życia? - spytał ten, co się kąpał w fontannie. - Żadnych – odparłam. - Zjawa jedna – była i zniknęła! - A jeśli nie wróci? - jęknął Kurt. - Serducho ci pęknie, przez co nastąpi twój natychmiastowy zgon – burknęłam. Przeraził się wtedy i siedział cicho. - Nie mam zamiaru dalej tracić czasu na czekanie, aż ona łaskawie tu się zjawi – rzuciła z irytacją Sam. - Jestem głodna, nie jadłam śniadania i nie obchodzi mnie, czy Kate pójdzie z nami coś zjeść – najwyżej będzie głodować. - Poczekajmy jeszcze – Nathan ją zatrzymywał. Poprawiłam włosy i zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła. Też byłam głodna i chciałam jak najszybciej wrzucić coś na ząb. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Sam wolałam poczekać na Kate. Chociaż z nią, jako jedną z nielicznych osób, potrafię się dogadać. Oczami Sam Nagle mój telefon zadzwonił. To była Katie. - Gdzie się podziewasz, mendo?! Ja, Metalowa, Nathan i Kurt czekamy tu na ciebie masę czasu! Nie łaska zadzwonić?! - warknęłam po odebraniu komórki. - Znalazłam „Drakan: Order of The Flame” w oryginalnym opakowaniu! - wrzasnęła do słuchawki wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona. - Co?! To ty byłaś w sklepie?! Jakim?! - World of Games – odparła. Myślałam, że się zastrzelę. Przecież myśmy jej tam szukali. - Przyłaź do rynku do fontanny! Umieram z głodu i nie mam zamiaru na ciebie czekać ani chwili dłużej! - kazałam jej. Nie miałam już ochoty na użeranie się z tą wariatką. Po kilku minut dołączyła do nas. Biegła co sił w nogach i się wydzierała. - Mam „Drakan”! Mam „Drakan”! Mam „Drakan”! - skakała dookoła wszystkich wymachując jakimś pudełkiem. Ostatnio była w takiej euforii, gdy udało się jej przejść jakąś głupią grę. - Uspokój się do jasnej cholery! - szarpnęłam ją za krawat. - Czemu nic nie mówiłaś, że poszłaś do jakiegoś tam sklepu! Mogłaś chociaż zadzwonić! - Dzwoniłam. - Ale ciut za późno! Obleźliśmy cały rynek i wszystko dookoła szukając cię, świrusko! - Ja dodatkowo zaliczyłem kąpiel w fontannie – burknął Nathan. Kate popatrzyła na niego i rzuciła: - Aha. Piroman był niepocieszony, bo oczekiwał z jej strony współczucia. Jeszcze czego – ja jestem głodna, a mi jakoś nikt nie współczuje. - Chodźmy wreszcie coś zjeść! - zaczęłam wszystkich poganiać. - Do pizzerii! - krzyknęła moja przyjaciółka. - Nie, ja nie chcę do pizzerii. - Ale ja chcę. - Ale ja nie. - Ale ja tak. - Pójdziemy to jakiejś kawiarni i będzie spokój – wtrąciła Metalowa. Ja i Kate popatrzyłyśmy na siebie. - Może być. Chłopacy także zgodzili się z niebieskowłosą i zaczęliśmy szukać kawiarenki. Znaleźliśmy wreszcie jakąś. Ale to była ta, w której ostatnim razem narobiliśmy zadymy. - Nie wpuszczą nas – upomniałam Metalową, która miała wchodzić do środka. - Obchodzi mnie to tak jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. Jak chcę wejść to wejdę – kopnęła drzwi i weszła do kafejki. - Ja tam nie chcę wchodzić – wycedziła Kate krzyżując ręce i marszcząc brwi. - Ostatnio omal nie straciłam PSP. Zresztą nie lubię tej czarnowłosej kelnerki. - Nie chcesz tam wchodzić przez ostatni incydent z PSP, czy może Momo, czy jak jej tam? - zapytał Nathan. - Jedno i drugie. - Przestań się już dąsać – rzuciłam - i właź do środka. My musieliśmy cię szukać i na ciebie czekać, więc ty możesz znieść kelnerkę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z ukosa i niechętnie weszła do środka. Ja poszłam za nią, choć nie wiem po co. Zapewne od razu nas wywalą za ostatnią sytuację. - Wywal zapałki – powiedziałam do Nathana. - Nie zrobię tego - oburzył się. - To przynajmniej ich nie wyciągaj. Zajęliśmy miejsce przy oknie. Ja siadłam między Kurtem i Metalową, a Kate i Nathan naprzeciwko nas. Krawaciara wyjęła z torby grę i zaczęła oglądać opakowanie od niej z niewyobrażalnym zachwytem. - Jak wrócę do domu zacznę grać w „Drakan” jeszcze raz – zacierała ręce. - Jeszcze raz? Po co? - zdziwił się mój kuzyn. - Muszę sobie przypomnieć jak to było rozwalać wartoki ogniem Arokh'a – odparła rozmarzając się. - Przyjdę do ciebie i popatrzę jak to robisz, zgoda? - powiedział i wyjął pudełko zapałek z kieszeni. -Ej! - syknęłam podnosząc się z siedzenia. Zerknął na mnie i schował zapałki z powrotem. - Najfajniej jest wtedy, kiedy się Arokh'a odnalazło – opowiadała Kate. - Ile ja bym dała, by być na miejscu Rynn... - Nawet byś mnie pocałowała? - przerwał jej Nathan z aroganckim uśmieszkiem. Kate popatrzyła na niego groźnie, a Kurt był wyraźnie zazdrosny. Ja wtedy przysunęłam się do niego. Ten się odsunął. Zatem ja jeszcze raz spróbowałam zbliżyć się do niego. On znowu uciekł. Gdy zrobiłam to za trzecim razem chłopak zleciał na podłogę. Kate skupiona na grze, Nathan na docinaniu jej, a Metalowa na słuchaniu muzyki natychmiast popatrzyli na niego i zaczęli się śmiać. Kurt czym prędzej podniósł się z podłogi i wrócił na miejsce zazdrosny, zawstydzony i ogólnie zły. Wtedy podeszła do nas Momo. Nieśmiało się z nami przywitała. - Co zamawiacie? - spytała. - Dla mnie ciasto truskawkowe – powiedziałam. Kelnerka szybko to zanotowała. - Ja poproszę... - zaczęła Metalowa. - Kota w cukrze? - rzucił piroman. M się wkurzyła, wstała i chwyciła go za koszulę, przy okazji mu grożąc. - Ja chcę to co Sam – odezwała się Kate. - I sok wiśniowy. Najlepiej tymbraka. Momo wszystko notowała. Moja uwaga skupiła się na jej głowie. Z jej włosów wystawały niewielkie różki. Wzbudziło to moją ciekawość już ostatnim razem, ale zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć pojawił się dym, raban i panika. - Dla mnie szarlotka – dokończyła niebieskowłosa, która już się z Nathanem policzyła. - A dla mnie ciasto marchewkowe – dorzucił Kurt. Piroman wyśmiał to i zarazem wkurzył Kurta, który starał się uspokoić. - A ty czego sobie życzysz? - Momo zwróciła się do Nathana patrząc na niego spod rzęs, jak ostatnio. Oczami Kate Uniosłam się wtedy i chciałam pogonić tą kelnerkę, jednak prędko się powstrzymałam. Nie miałam pojęcia czemu tak reaguję, gdy ona na piromana spogląda. Ale to nie jest normalne spojrzenie. Ani trochę. - Ciasto czekoladowe niech będzie – burknął Nathan kierując ku Metalowej gniewny wzrok. Momo zapisała to w notesie i sobie poszła. Od razu mi ulżyło. Wyjęłam PSP z torby i wzięłam się za szukanie UMD z „Final Fantasy” – od dawna w nie nie grałam, a właśnie teraz miałam na to ochotę. Udało mi się na moment odciągnąć myśli od kelnerki, ale gdy przyszła z naszymi zamówieniami, one natychmiast wróciły. Siedziałam jak na szpilkach, gdy oddawała Nathanowi jego ciasto. Pilnie ją obserwowałam. Zauważyła to. Wtedy natychmiast zaczęłam stukać w klawisze konsoli i grać, a w sumie udawać, że to robię. - Zauważyliście, że ona ma rogi? - szepnęła Sam, gdy Momo odeszła od naszego stolika. - Żadne odkrycie. To diabeł wcielony – warknęłam kierując wzrok w stronę lady, przy której właśnie stała i odkładając konsolę. - Ale ja na serio mówię – moja przyjaciółka się upierała. - Zapewne masz zwidy – powiedział Nathan podwędzając mi PSP. - Masz UMD z „Tekkenem”? Nie odpowiedziałam nic. Przyglądałam się Momo. - Hej, ocknij się! - pomachał mi ręką przed oczami. - Co?! - zaczęłam się rozgląda dookoła. Czułam się jak wybudzona ze snu. Wtedy Sam zaczęła chichotać. - Z czego się brechtasz? - zapytałam. - Z niczego – odpowiedziała. Zabrałam Nathanowi PSP, wyrzuciłam UMD z „Tekkenem” i włożyłam „Socoma”. Teraz czułam niewyobrażalną ochotę rozstrzelenia komuś łba. CZĘŚĆ'' CZWARTA'' Oczami Kate Kiedy najedliśmy się do syta udaliśmy się a dalsze kręcenie się po mieście. Sam uparcie chciała wejść do sklepu obuwniczego i obowiązkowo zaciągnąć tam mnie. Złapała mój krawat i wciągnęła mnie do jakiegoś butiku mimo moich buntów i sprzeciwów. - Po co mnie tu zagoniłaś?! Dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę tych babskich durnot! - Oj weź się już uspokój. Od wypadu do tej kafejki jesteś jakaś dziwnie humorzasta. I zazdrosna – odparła z uśmiechem oglądając jakieś pantofle. - Że co?! - oburzyłam się. - Myślisz, że togo nie widać? Kiedy Momo kręciła się koło Nathana badałaś ją wzrokiem i śledziłaś jak kryminalistkę. Zazdrość, nic więcej. - Ona jest jakaś dziwna. Wredna. Chciała moje PSP zniszczyć. - Nie zmieniaj tematu. - Nie zmieniam! - Zmieniasz. To oczywiste, że nie chodzi o twoją konsolę, a mojego kuzyna. - Śmiesz twierdzić, że jestem obojętna co do mojego kochanego PSP? - Tego nie powiedziałam. - Powiedziałaś. - Ładne? - zapytała pokazując mi jakieś paskudne buty. - Nie zmieniaj tematu! - podniosłam głos. - Dobrze, dobrze – powiedziała i odłożyła tamto paskudztwo. - A buty ohydne poza tym – dodałam. - Drążysz temat, którego nie miałyśmy omawiać. - Wcale nie. - Wcale tak. Powiedziałaś, że te buty są brzydkie zaraz po tym, jak zakazałaś mi mówienia o nich. - Nieważne. - Ale twoje uczucia są ważne. - No... - Jesteś zazdrosna o Nathana. - Nie! - Już od pierwszego zetknięcia się z Momo jesteś do niej negatywnie nastawiona, a to tylko dlatego, że parę razy spojrzała na piromana. - Ona nie patrzyła na niego normalnie... - Ha! Sama przyznałaś, że jesteś zazdrosna! - Nie! - kłóciłam się z Sam. - Zresztą ta Momo w ogóle jest dziwna. - No, te rogi... - Jakie rogi? - Nie zauważyłaś, że ma na głowie niewielkie różki wystające z włosów? - Nie... - Nic dziwnego. - Sugerujesz, że mam coś nie tak ze wzrokiem?! - Nie. Sugeruję, że byłaś tak zaślepiona zazdrością, że nie zauważałaś, co się wokół ciebie dzieje. - Nieprawda. - Prawda. Gapiąc się na Momo nie zauważyłaś, że Metalowa wystrzeliła z łyżeczki kawałek czekoladowego ciasta na twarz Kurta. - Zmyślasz. - Możesz się ich zapytać. Wtedy nasza żywiołowa rozmowa ustała na chwilę. - Znam cię prawie 10 lat – przede mną już niczego nie ukryjesz – rzuciła Sam siadając na pufie, by zmierzyć jakieś okropne baleriny z motylami. Wyszłam wtedy ze sklepu. Byłam zła. Nathan i Kurt siedzieli niedaleko na ławce i się kłócili, a Metalowa właśnie do nich przyszła i zaczęła się im chwalić jakąś skórzaną ćwiekowaną kurtką, którą przed chwilą kupiła. Szybko do nich podeszłam. - A spróbuj tylko wyżywać się na mnie, tylko dlatego, że Sam zmusiła cię do oglądania zawartości tamtego butiku – powiedział Nathan wskazując na sklep. Nie powiedziałam nic, tylko usiadłam obok niego. - Szantaże milczeniem, tak? Nadal milczałam. Nie miałam ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Ale Nathan najwidoczniej miał. By zmusić mnie do odezwania się zaczął mnie szturchać. Powiedzieć nie powiedziałam niczego, ale strzeliłam go w twarz z pięści, w miarę delikatnie. I tak jęczał i narzekał, że go zabolało. I boli nadal. Ale odpuścił sobie zaczepki. Oczami Nathana Nie mogłem pojąć, o co tej dziewczynie chodzi. Zastanawiałem się, co takiego mogłem nawywijać, że teraz nie chce się do mnie odzywać. Zaczepianie jej było złym pomysłem, bo solidnie dostałem w twarz z pięści. I obraziła się na mnie jeszcze bardziej. Siedziała naburmuszona i nieobecna. Przy okazji odizolowała się od świata jeszcze bardziej zakładając słuchawki na uszy i puszczając jakieś techno tak głośno, że było je słychać mimo słuchawek. Korciło mnie, by spróbować dowiedzieć się od niej o co takiego znowu jej poszło, ale miałem co do tego omysłu wielkie wątpliwości. Tym razem mogła mnie zabić. W szczególności w takim gniewie. Metalowa nie interesowała się złościami Kate. Poszła do jakiegoś innego sklepu, zaniedbanego, z masą czarnych rzeczy na wystawie. Za to Kurt wręcz przeciwnie i chciał wiedzieć, co jest nie tak. Wolał jednak nie ruszać krawaciary po zobaczeniu tego, co zrobiła mi. Za to do mnie pretensje mógł mieć spokojnie. - I co żeś narobił? - szturchnął mnie. - Ja narobiłem?! - Tak, ty! A niby kto inny! - Hej, hej! Ona już przyszła wkurzona. To wszystko wina Sam. - Ale to ty wkurzyłeś ją jeszcze bardziej swoimi kretyńskimi zaczepkami! - Możliwe, że i poprawiłem jej humor. Miała okazję się wyżyć obijając mi twarz. - Należało ci się to. Podniosłem się z ławki i stanąłem nad Kurtem. - Czyli wszystko to moja wina, tak? - Pewnie, że tak! - wycedził wstając. Złapałem go za koszulkę i miałem uderzyć, gdy coś zatrzymało moją pięść. To była Sam. Spojrzałem na nią, a potem na Kate, która delikatnie kiwała się, coś nuciła i najwyraźniej zapomniała o całym świecie. Na końcu skierowałem wzrok w stronę Kurta, który spoglądał na mnie groźnie, a zarazem ze strachem. Puściłem go na rozkaz mojej kuzynki. Ale gdyby ona się tu nie pojawiła ten kretyn miałby przerąbane. Zrobiłem wdech i usiadłem na ławce, obok Kate, jak poprzednio. - „My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of a bottle is my old friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!” - nuciła cicho. Słyszałem jakąś dziwną, jakby wiejską muzykę lecącą z tych słuchawek. Katie zdecydowanie słucha jej za głośno. W sumie takich dziwactw słuchać nie powinna wcale. Ale przynajmniej przestała się złościć. Poklepałem ją delikatnie w ramię. Ściągnęła jedną słuchawkę i popatrzyła na mnie, już zła. - Pójdziemy do tamtej cukierni? - wskazałem niewielką cukiernię, która była kilka metrów dalej. Kate zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej. - Nie – burknęła. Odniosłem swego rodzaju tryumf – odezwała się w końcu. Ale to nadal nie jest zwycięstwo. - A jeśli postawię ci coś? Cokolwiek tylko zechcesz. Popatrzyła na mnie przez chwilę, wstała i skierowała się do „Słodkiej Krainy”, bo tak się ta cukiernia nazywa. Poszedłem za nią zadowolony z siebie. - Co byś chciała? - zapytałem, gdy staliśmy przed szybą, za którą roiło się od ciastek i ciast. Nie odpowiedziała mi nic, tylko skierowała się do kasy, poprosiła o jakiegoś muffina, ja zapłaciłem i siedliśmy przy jakimś stoliku. - Powiesz mi o co chodzi? - spytałem, gdy siedzieliśmy. - Nie twój interes – rzuciła gniewnie i założyła słuchawki. - Hej, hej, hej! - złapałem ten jej sprzęt i nie pozwoliłem, by znowu zwiała od rzeczywistości do tego swojego świata pokręconej muzyki. - Jestem twoim przyjacielem, więc możesz mi spokojnie powiedzieć. - Nie twój interes – powtórzyła. - Mój. To na mnie jesteś zła. - Nie na ciebie. Na Sam. - Za co? - Zaciągnęła mnie do tego ohydnego sklepu. - Robiła takie rzeczy nieraz, ale złości przechodziły ci po kilku minutach. Coś się stało. - Nic się nie stało – wycedziła. - Znam cię od kilku lat. Przede mną niczego nie ukryjesz. Te słowa podziałały na nią wyjątkowo drażniąco. - Nie znasz mnie ani trochę! - podniosła głos. - Dobrze, nie znam cię – powiedziałem. - Ale męczy mnie to, że masz zły humor. Martwię się. Spojrzała na mnie, ale już nie groźnie. Jakby z jakąś taką nadzieją. Oczami Kate Nie wiem czemu, ale ogarnęło mnie jakieś takie miłe uczucie. - Powiesz o co chodzi? - ponowił pytanie. - Nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiać? - upewniałam się. - Nie. - Na pewno? - Jasne. Przynajmniej się postaram – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Masz się nie śmiać, a nie starać się tego nie robić. Inaczej nic ci nie powiem. - No dobra – przysięgam na moje zapałki, że nie będę się śmiać. Więc o co chodzi? Zamilkłam na chwilę i przyłożyłam usta do złożonych dłoni. - Momo... - rzuciłam. - Ta kelnerka? Co z nią? - Nie lubię jej. - Za co? - Za ten incydent z PSP chociażby. - To jest coś jeszcze? - No... - mruknęłam i ponownie zaczęłam milczeć. - Nie podoba mi się... - powiedziałam, co mi bardzo ciężko przyszło. - Nie podoba mi się to, jak ona się... Się... - nie mogłam skończyć. Nathan przysunął się lekko wpatrując się we mnie. Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. - ...do ciebie przystawia – wyrzuciłam to z siebie. Chłopak naprawdę się zdziwił, gdy to usłyszał. Ja wtedy poczułam olbrzymią chęć zapadnięcia się pod ziemię. Spodziewałam się, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem, a ja niepotrzebnie mu zaufałam i zaczęłam się zwierzać. Zakryłam twarz rękoma wyczekując jego docinek i żartów. Czekałam na nie, ale nie usłyszałam niczego. Nathan siedział obok mnie, zaskoczony, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Ja też wtedy nie wiedziałam, co dalej robić, jak się odezwać. - Odfochałaś się wreszcie! - nagle do cukierni wparowała Sam, a wraz z nią M i Kurt. - Coście tacy czerwoni? - zapytała po chwili i z lekka się uśmiechnęła. Poczułam się, jakby ktoś trzepnął mnie kowadłem. Wtedy wykonałam zamach i uderzyłam Nathana w twarz, skrzyżowałam ręce, wstałam i wyszłam z cukierni fucząc na grupkę stojącą w drzwiach. Piroman został przy stoliku, ocierał policzek i pytał: - Za co? CZĘŚĆ'' PI''ĄTA Oczami Kate Kiedy minęło pięć godzin mogliśmy spokojnie wracać do domów. Znudziło nam się szwendanie po mieście, a ja nie mogłam wytrzymać i chciałam natychmiast odpalić „Drakan” i od nowa przeżywać przygody i obserwować świat z grzbietu smoka. Zresztą Sam upierała się, byśmy zrobili ten projekt na biologię, który Pomidorówka kazała nam wykonać w ramach kary. I tak zapomni, a nasza robota pójdzie na marne. Poszliśmy do mnie, chociaż nie podobał mi się ten pomysł. Ostatnio mój pokój i spora część domu wyglądała jak po jakiejś klęsce żywiołowej. Ale przegrałam w kamień-papier-nożyce. Tą grą zawsze rozwiązujemy nasze spory. Gdyby nie to, że wybrałam kamień, a Kurt papier, to zrobilibyśmy burdel w jego domu. Niestety, los jest okrutny i trafiło na mnie. Weszliśmy do salonu. Tam siedział mój tato z laptopem i coś tam robił. Gdy nas zobaczył z wahaniem się z nami przywitał i wyniósł wszystkie ważne dla niego rzeczy, czyli laptopa, dokumenty oraz kubek z napisem „I love my computer” do gabinetu. Przy okazji pozamykał wszystkie pomieszczenia i poprosił nas, byśmy siedzieli w moim pokoju, bo boi się o telewizor w salonie, którego kiedyś tam prawie nie zniszczyliśmy strzelając do siebie z recepturek nakrętkami od napojów. Niechętnie zaprosiłam całą ekipę do pokoju na którego ścianach zostały czarne ślady. Wszystko przez zamiłowanie Nathana do piromanii. Jednak efekt wybuchu jakiegoś cholerstwa, które piroman miał wtedy ze sobą, wygląda genialnie i nadaje klimatu. Na czerwonej ścianie czarne ślady wyglądają najfajniej. Każdy usiadł tam, gdzie mu było wygodnie. Na wszelki wypadek pochowałam swojego laptopa i wszelkie konsole w miejsca, gdzie teoretycznie nic im się nie stanie. Gry także wtryniłam do szafy, którą zasunęłam jednym z foteli. - Weź nie przesadzaj – burknęła Sam. - Ja nie przesadzam. Ja po prostu chcę ochronić ważne dla mnie przedmioty – odparłam. - Przecież ci ich nie zniszczymy. Popatrzyłam na nią, a potem na ściany. - Wątpię w to – rzuciłam. - Nigdy nam nie ufasz, wiecznie nas o coś winisz – marudziła i rzuciła się jeden z foteli. Z jej ust wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk. Okazało się, że usiadła na mojej pamiątce z Egiptu, w którym byłam na wakacjach. Była to taka mała metalowa piramida. Biegała po pokoju wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. Ku mojemu olbrzymiemu zaskoczeniu też całkiem nieźle wtedy klęła, czego się po niej nie spodziewałam. Moja przyjaciółka robi się na damę, a tu bardziej przypomina tych gnojków z liceum, co pewnych słówek używają jako przecinków. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się z tego śmiać, co się dla Sam zbytnio nie spodobało. Speszyła się i naburmuszona ponownie usiadła na fotel, tym razem wywalając piramidkę i przyglądając się dokładniej siedzisku. Tym razem wolała się upewnić, czy aby na pewno nie ma tam niczego więcej, na czym mogłaby usiąść. - To co ro... Nagle przerwało mi głośne uderzenie w szybę. Podeszłam do niej, by zobaczyć co to znowu. Stanęłam przy niej, nachyliłam się... - KRAAA!!! - nagle wyskoczył wielki czarny ptak. Darł się, machał skrzydłami i wywijał bardzo długim językiem. Odskoczyłam przerażona i upadłam na ziemię. Myślałam, że dostanę zawału. - Kruk! - wykrzyknął Nathan ucieszony pojawieniem się tego potwora. Podbiegł do okna nie zważając na to, że nadepnął mi na stopę i wpuścił to ptaszysko do pokoju. Ono posłusznie wskoczyło mu na rękę. - Zabierz go ode mnie! - wrzeszczałam, gdy piroman zbliżył się do mnie z tym czarnym czymś. - Boisz się go? - zdziwił się. - Tak! Omal nie dostałam palpitacji serca! On jest straszniejszy jak pająki! - Boisz się pająków? - Nie wszystkich. Małe są przerażające, ale te duże nie – wyjaśniłam. Podniosłam się z podłogi i uciekłam do Sam. Nie miałam zamiaru zginąć ze skrzydła tej bestii. - Weź nie przesadzaj – rzucił i usiadł na moim łóżku. Przy okazji zaczął głaskać swojego pupila po grzbiecie. Gadał wtedy jak jego kuzynka, która chyba pierwszy raz w życiu się z nim zgodziła. - Przestań się wydurniać i bierz się do roboty – syknęła na mnie. - Nawet nie wiem, co mamy robić – odparłam wychylając się zza fotela. - Właśnie, Zupa Pomidorowa nie powiedziała, co mamy zrobić – poparła mnie Metalowa. Chłopacy zresztą też. Sam wtedy się wkurzyła. - Nie mam zamiaru dostać lufy z biologii przez was, lenie cholerne – warknęła. - Nie dostaniesz jej, bo ona i tak nie będzie pamiętać o naszej karze – powiedział Kurt. Nie pocieszyło jej to wcale. Efekt był odwrotny. Fochnęła się na nas, bo nie mogła zmusić nas do niepotrzebnej harówki. - Weź nie przesadzaj – powiedziałam do niej z wielką satysfakcją, że tym razem to ja mogę użyć tych słów. Siedzieliśmy tak przez chwilę. - Zrobić nam coś do jedzenia czy picia? - spytałam. Każdy był za herbatą. Poszłam do kuchni i nastawiłam czajnik, wyjęłam pięć kubków i wrzuciłam do każdego po torebce herbaty. Woda się zagotowała i już miałam zalewać to wszystko, gdy tato zawołał mnie z gabinetu. - O co chodzi? - zapytałam, gdy przyszłam do niego. - O to – odparł przytykając palec do monitora. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Spojrzałam na to, co chciał mi pokazać. Cholera jasna! W e-dzienniku już były wpisane nieobecności z dzisiejszego dnia. - Co to ma znaczyć? - burknął. - My... Ten... - jąkałam się. Po twarzy spływał mi pot, tętno automatycznie przyspieszyło. - Wagarowaliście – odpowiedział sam sobie, Skinęłam głową. Teraz spodziewałam się awantury i wyrzutów, że jestem leń i nieuk. - Trzeba było pójść na Słoneczną – otworzyli tam nowy sklep z gadżetami dla informatyków – uśmiechnął się, po czym zaczął śmiać. Śmieszył go mój strach. Ja tam zamiast się śmiać bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzooo się zdziwiłam. Zero kłótni i krzyków? - Weź przestań. Ja w twoim wieku co chwila uciekałem na wagary. Usprawiedliwi ci się tą nieobecność. Coś się wymyśli. - Dobrze... - A teraz uciekaj do przyjaciół. I to szybko. Mam nadzieję, że za ten czas nie zniszczyli ci pokoju. No właśnie, ci wariaci! Poleciałam do mojego małego królestwa czym prędzej. Stanęłam jak wryta, gdy tam dotarłam. Mój pokój i moje rzeczy były całe. I nikt sobie do gardła nie skakał. - Co z herbatą? - upomniała się Sam. - Już po nią idę – odparłam jej z wielką ulgą w głosie. Wszystko jest świetnie. Wszystko całe, wszystko zadowolone... Znaczy się: tak było. Lucy wróciła ze szkoły. Zabrałam tacę z kubkami i prędko uciekłam w stronę pokoju, by uniknąć zetknięcia się z nią. Rzadko kiedy zdarza się, bym przeszła koło niej i nie kończyło się to co najmniej sprzeczką. - Ukradłaś mój długopis! Niestety, nie udało mi się. Trafiłam na młodszą siostrzyczkę. - Jaki znowu długopis? - zapytałam. - Mój! Nie miałam czym pisać w szkole, bo mi go ukradłaś! - krzyczała na mnie. - Nie ruszałam żadnych twoich śmieci. Na cholerę mi twoje długopisy. Mam własne. - Skoro nie miałam długopisu ze sobą, to ty mi go zabrałaś! - upierała się. Cofnęłam się do kuchni, postawiłam tacę na stole i poszłam do pokoju młodej. - Masz – warknęłam pokazując różowe coś leżące na jej biurku. To coś to ten długopis. Wtedy zrobiło jej się głupio. Ale nie przeprosiła. Wygoniła mnie i zakazała jakiekolwiek zbliżania się do jej kochanego pokoiku. Ja za to wróciłam do mojego, dałam upragnioną herbatę przyjaciołom i usiadłam koło Metalowej, daleko od Nathana. Teraz naprawdę ciężko mi było w jego towarzystwie. Podniosłam kubek do ust i wzięłam łyk herbaty. Cholera jasna! Za gorąca! Za gorąca! Omal jej nie wyplułam. Szybko połknęłam parząc dodatkowo gardło, jakby język to było za mało. - Ta herbata wcale taka gorąca nie jest – rzuciła M, która duszkiem wszystko wypiła. A jej picie wcale nie było chłodniejsze od mojego. - Ja nie mam enalezji – wycedziłam otwierając usta i wystawiając poparzony język. - To jest analgezja – poprawiła mnie. - Właśnie. Jak to jest, gdy nie czujesz bólu? – zaciekawiła się Sam. - Zajebiście – odparła. - Możesz się rozpruć i nic przy tym nie poczujesz. - Zademonstruj – prowokował ją Nathan. - Skoro chcesz... - powiedziała i zaczęła rozpinać kamizelkę. - NIE! - potrzymał ją Kurt ze strachem na twarzy. - Nie każ nam tego oglądać! - Cykory – bąknęła zostawiając swoje czarne ubrania w spokoju. - Zróbmy referat o pomidorach! - wrzasnęłam olśniona. - Pomidorówka się ucieszy. Każdemu, poza Sam, podobał się ten pomysł. - Czy musicie się cały czas wygłupiać? - burczała. - Uśmiechnij się choć raz – zachęcał ją piroman. - Życie to nie jest tylko sztywne trzymanie się zasad. Ono jest po to, by się bawić. - Ale ja nie chcę go sobie zniszczyć robiąc głupie referaty o pomidorach tylko po to, byście się mogli pośmiać. - Życie to sobie niszczysz bojąc się taki referat zrobić i śmiać się z niego. Już miało dojść do bójki, ale ich rozdzieliłam nim zdążyli sobie cokolwiek zrobić. - „Pomidory zmieniają kolory z zielonego na czerwony” - Metalowa zaczęła czytać swoje notatki, które napisała w czasie sprzeczki Sam i Nathana. - „Im są starsze tym bardziej są pomarszczone i brzydkie”... Zaczęliśmy chichotać. Tylko nie Sam. - „Służą do robienia zupy pomidorowej” - czytała dalej z wyraźnym naciskiem na „zupę pomidorową”. - „Gdy się zagotuje zaczyna wrzeć i parzyć”. Wtedy nawet na twarzyczce mojej przyjaciółki pojawił się uśmiech. - Zróbmy z tego prezentację multimedialną pełną zdjęć pomidorów! - zaproponowałam. M popatrzyła na mnie i uśmiechnęła się podle. Wyraźnie podobał jej się ten pomysł. Wyciągnęłam laptopa z szafy i wszyscy otoczyliśmy go zwartym kołem. Odpaliłam program do robienia prezentacji multimedialnych i zabraliśmy się do robienia naszego genialnego pomidorowego projektu. Po pół godziny mieliśmy wszystko gotowe. Szybko się z tym uporaliśmy. Przy okazji non-stop wybuchaliśmy śmiechem wymyślając coraz to nowsze rzeczy o pomidorach i dodając kolejne zdjęcia pomidorów i zup pomidorowych. - Odpalaj FotoLisa, przerób jednego z pomidorów na Pomidorówkę! - krzyknęła Sam, której się cała ta zabawa bardzo spodobała. - Geniusz jesteś! - pochwaliłam ją jednocześnie klepiąc przyjaciółkę po głowie. Prędko pewnemu pomidorkowi dorobiliśmy siwe włosy, wielkie kocie okularki i skwaszoną minę. Umieściliśmy go na końcu prezentacji i dodaliśmy fragment mojej ulubionej piosenki: „I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!”, czyli „Jestem stracony, stracony, stracony, stracony!”. - „My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of a bottle is my old friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!” - śpiewaliśmy weseli jak nigdy, skacząc rzucając się na fotele i łóżko. W końcu jednak łóżeczko nie wytrzymało i gdy tylko Kurt na nie skoczył połamało się. Całe nie, ale te żebra, czy co to tam jest, tak. - Co żeś narobił, kretynie! - wrzasnął na niego Nathan łapiąc go za koszulkę unosząc do góry. Ścięło mnie wtedy. To raczej ja powinnam była Kurta szarpać za to, że rozwalił mi łóżko. Ale nie zdążyłam tego zrobić, bo piroman mnie wyprzedził. - Niechcący... - odparł przestraszony. - Niechcący mówisz? Sam skoczyła ich rozdzielać, bo szykowało się na rękoczyny. Metalowa chciała się do nich włączyć, bo lubi bójki, jednak ja ją powstrzymałam. Do pokoju wparowała Lucy, stała przez chwilę w drzwiach obserwując naszą szarpaninę, po czym prędko poleciała po tatę. - Tato! Tato! Tato! Kate i jej znajomi rozwalili łóżko! - wrzeszczała. Wtedy przestaliśmy się siłować i kłócić. Szybko wrzuciłam laptopa do torby i wszyscy w popłochu uciekliśmy z domu. CZĘŚĆ'' SZÓSTA'' Oczami Sam W nocy źle mi się spało. Ale nic dziwnego, skoro Kate gdzieś w środku nocy zadzwoniła do mnie. - Czego ty chcesz? - syknęłam do słuchawki, gdy odebrałam. - Pogadać, tak po prostu – odpowiedziała. - Zrobimy to w dzień, dobra. Teraz śpię. - Ale właśnie w tym momencie potrzebna jest mi rozmowa z tobą – zatrzymywała mnie. Byłam na nią zła za to, że przerwała mi sen. Miałam ochotę czym prędzej się rozłączyć, jednak sumienie nie pozwoliło mi na to. Czułam, że muszę jej pomóc wysłuchując jej narzekań. - Coś w „Drakan” poszło ci nie tak, mam rację? - zapytałam. - Nie, akurat nie. Z „Drakan” całkiem dobrze sobie radzę, tylko zbroję mam na wyczerpaniu... - To z czym problem? Z „Battlefieldem”? - Też nie. - „Tekkenem”? - Nie. - Sim ci właśnie zdechł? - Nie, nie, nie, Nina trzyma się dobrze. Tylko nie ja. - To powiedz mi w końcu, co cię gryzie i daj mi spać. Westchnęła. - Mój świat to ostatnio tylko jedno... - zaczęła się zwierzać. - Nie mogę przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć, kiedy wszystkie te komplikacje się pojawiły. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu... Ścięło mnie. - I...? - byłam diabelnie ciekawa, co dalej powie. - Naprawdę mi na nim zależy... - kontynuowała. Na nim... Czyli na Nathanie! Tak! Tak! Miałam rację! Kocha go, kocha go! - Jak bardzo? - zapytałam. - Oddałabym za niego wszystko. No prawie. Konsoli tylko nie. - Aż tak ci na nim zależy? - Aż tak. - Kochasz go? - dopytywałam się. - Tak... - wydusiła. Mnie ponosiły emocje. Miłość kwitnie na moich oczach! Boże, Boże, Boże! Jeszcze trochę, a będę druhną na ślubie mojej przyjaciółki, będę ciotką jej dzieci. A wtedy Kurt się odkocha w Kate, a zakocha we mnie. Tak! Tak! Tak! Genialnie się to wszystko układa! GENIALNIE! Cieszyłam się tak, że zaczęłam skakać po łóżku. - Jak bardzo? - upewniałam się. - Chyba najbardziej na świecie – mówiła. Mało brakowało, a zaczęłabym piszczeć. - I kochasz go tak bardzo, że ostatnie wydarzenia doprowadzają cię do rozpaczy? - Zgadza się. To jest dla mnie coś... No strasznego. Kiedy to wszystko się stało myślałam, że się popłaczę. A ja prawie nigdy nie płaczę... Targały mną coraz większe emocje. Boże, Kate się zakochała w Nathanie po uszy. - Nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze – starałam się ją pocieszyć. - Wiem... Muszę tylko poczekać... - Bądź cierpliwa, a wszystko się samo ułoży. - Ale ja nie chcę czekać... To dla mnie za dużo. - Na pewno nie. Zamilkła na chwilę. - Wiesz, masz rację – powiedziała. - Do marca jest niedaleko, a ja tego „Tomb Raidera” dostanę na urodziny za darmo. Zatem to że przełożyli premierę z jesieni na wiosnę nie jest niczym złym. Dziękuję! - wyraźnie się ucieszyła i natychmiast rozłączyła. Ale wtedy ja przestałam się cieszyć. Odłożyłam komórkę i położyłam się z powrotem. Już nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć. - Co mają znaczyć te ucieczki?! - Pomidorówka wydzierała się na nas. Gdy tylko przyszliśmy do szkoły dorwała nas i zaczęła na nas krzyczeć. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć. Wszyscy bali się oddychać, a co dopiero odezwać. - Wszyscy macie nagany i obniżone zachowanie! - wrzasnęła waląc dziennikiem w biurko, po czym wyszła z klasy trzaskając drzwiami. - To przez nich – powiedziałam głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji zaraz po jej wyjściu. Za to oni milczeli i ciężko dyszeli. Tylko Metalowa siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i ze złością. Popatrzyła na każdego po kolei i rzuciła: - Cykory. Boicie się zwykłej staruszki. - Ona nie jest zwykłą staruszką. Ona jest wysłanniczką twojego przyjaciela z piekła – wtrącił Nathan. Metalowa chciała go za ten tekst trzepnąć z pięści, ale uniknął ataku pochylając się prędko. Kate patrzyła na to wszystko i chyba rozczarowała się tym, że piroman nie oberwał. Ale sama nie podniosła na niego ręki, chociaż widocznie chciała to zrobić. Kurt także obserwował ten incydent i podobnie jak Kate zawiódł się, gdy Metalowa nie trafiła Nathana w twarz. Mi było wszystko jedno. Moje wzorowe zachowanie, moje czyste konto... Wszystko przepadło przez jeden głupi wybryk. - Odwal się, kretynie! - nagle Kate zaczęła się drzeć. Okazało się, że Nathan ją szturchnął. - To było przypadkowe – odparł. - Jasne. Tak samo przypadkowe było wczorajsze nazywanie mnie głupią, tak? - Kiedy to naprawdę było przypadkowe – kłócił się z nią. - Nie, nie było! Wiem o tym! - Nie dajesz mi niczego wyjaśnić! - piroman podniósł głos. - Ja ci nie daję?! Ja?! - Kate krzyczała coraz głośniej. - Tak, ty! Bezpodstawnie mnie oskarżasz! - Ja?! - Tak! Jakby tego było mało obijasz mi twarz bez powodu! - Mam powody, rozumiesz! - Niby jakie, co?! Jakie?! - Nazywasz mnie głupią!... - Przypadkiem! - Ja ci zaraz pokażę przypadek! - tym razem Kate wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej i podniosła się stając jednocześnie nad Nathanem. - Masz zamiar mnie uderzyć, tak?! - on także się uniósł. - Nie do cholery! ZABIĆ!! Każdy stał jak wryty obserwując ich kłótnię. Ich dalsza i coraz głośniejsza sprzeczka wróżyła okrutne rękoczyny, więc Metalowa czym prędzej stanęła między nimi i rozsunęła ich rękoma na boki. Wtedy wymienili tylko wrogie i gniewne spojrzenia, po czym Kate wyszła z klasy trzaskając drzwiami głośniej niż Pomidorówka. - Coś ty narobił?! - krzyknęłam na Nathana i pobiegłam za Kate. - Oczywiście, to wszystko to moja wina! - wrzasnął na mnie. Kurt pobiegł w ślad za mną, a Metalowa została z piromanem. Moja przyjaciółka siedziała na murku przed szkołą. Namiętnie stukała palcami w klawisze swojego kochanego PSP i delikatnie pochylała się na boki, a od czasu do czasu lekko podskakiwała. Bardzo wciągnęła się w jakąś grę, skoro nie siedzi spokojnie. Albo to po prostu tiki nerwowe. Podeszłam do niej, a ta wrzasnęła wciąż wgapiając się w konsolę: - Precz, ty mendo! Jak ona śmie?! - Jak ty do mnie powiedziałaś?! - oburzyłam się. - Sama jesteś menda! Wtedy ta prędko skierowała wzrok na mnie. Patrzyła jakby się właśnie wybudziła z jakiegoś snu. - Co? - spytała jakby otępiała. - Krzyczysz na mnie! - Raczej ty drzesz się na mnie i nie wiem czemu – odparła. - Bo odganiałaś mnie i nazwałaś mendą! Wtedy spojrzała na mnie jak na wariatkę i pokazała mi spauzowaną grę. - Darłam się na wilka z „Tomb Raidera” - rzuciła. - nie na ciebie. Zrobiło mi się wtedy strasznie głupio. - Przepraszam – wydusiłam bez zastanowienia. - Nie szkodzi – odparła. Nagle nastroszyła się jak kot na widok psa. Skierowałam wzrok w tą samą stronę, w którą ona patrzyła. Nathan niechętnie szedł w naszą stronę. Gdy tylko zwalniał kroku, Metalowa pokrzykiwała na niego. To z jej rozkazu piroman do nas przyszedł. Moja przyjaciółka bacznie obserwowała każdy jego ruch. Jakby czekała na jakieś jego potknięcie, w najlepszym wypadku wywalenie się i wybicie zębów. Ale się zawiodła się. - Prze-pra-szam – wycedził przez zęby, gdy stanął naprzeciwko Kate. Ona tylko popatrzyła na niego groźnie. Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek wołający nas na lekcję. - No już, pogódźcie się, nie chcę się spóźnić na wf. A nie zdążyłam się przebrać przez wasze cyrki. Pospieszcie się, no! - poganiałam ich. - Ja zostaję – burknęła Kate. - Jeśli mam umierać, to tylko wtedy, gdy nie będę miała złego humoru. - Weź już przestań! To, że nie umiesz grać w siatkówkę nie oznacza, że masz zginąć! - wrzasnęłam na Kate. - Akurat wf to narzędzie szatana – wtrąciła Metalowa. Pierwszy raz od początku naszej znajomości z M Nathan nie dogryzł jej z w tym momencie jakimś głupim tekstem ukazującym ją jako satanistki czy zła wcielonego. - Jak tam chcecie, ja idę! - tupnęłam. - Kurt, idziesz ze mną! - złapałam chłopaka za koszulkę, gdy kierowałam się w stronę budynku szkoły. - Wybacz Kate, ja też się zbieram. Dzień bez wkurzania Fąfla glanami i brakiem stroju to dzień stracony – powiedziała Metalowa wzruszając ramionami. Nathan stał jeszcze chwilę, chyba coś mówił do Katie, jednak nie wiem co. Ta milczała i odwróciła się do piromana plecami. Wtedy postąpił jak my i także poszedł na wf. A Katie została sama. - Nie odbiera – powiedziałam z rezygnacją i strachem. Minęło już kilka godzin, lekcje się skończyły, a Kate nie dawała znaku życia. Nie wróciła na lekcje, a w domu jej nie było. Jej ojciec był zaskoczony, gdy staliśmy w drzwiach pytając się o jego córkę, która teoretycznie powinna być razem z nami. - Jest na nas zła, więc to raczej oczywiste, że nie będzie odbierać naszych telefonów – warknął Nathan, który jednak z lekkim niepokojem zerkał na ekran swojej komórki. - Dajcie jej numer – Metalowa bardziej rozkazała, niż poprosiła. - Dobrze... - odparłam i podyktowałam jej numer d Kate. Gdy wystukała wszystkie cyfry podniosła słuchawkę do ucha i czekała. A ja z każdą chwilą martwiłam się coraz bardziej. Co jeśli coś stało się Kate? Zaczęło mnie żreć sumienie. Mogłam się nie fochać i nie iść z zadartym nosem, ale starać się namówić przyjaciółkę, by ze mną poszła, a może nawet z nią zostać. A teraz? Gdzieś poszła, a my nie wiemy, gdzie jest. I to chyba z mojej winy. Metalowa puściła kilka sygnałów, bezskutecznie. Nagle dobiegł nas dzwonek którejś z komórek. Wszyscy ożywiliśmy się, a ja w szczególności. - Odbieraj! - krzyknęłam do Kurta. To właśnie jego telefon dzwonił. W pośpiechu wyjął urządzenie z kieszeni. Jednak gdy podniósł je na wysokość oczu wydał się wyraźnie zawiedziony. Krawaciara nie dzwoniła, było to po nim widać. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie martwiłam. Może gdyby nie to sumienie nie przeżywałabym tego wszystkiego tak bardzo. Spojrzałam tylko z wyrzutem na swojego kuzyna, który ciężko westchnął wpatrując się w komórkę. CZĘŚĆ ÓSMA Oczami Kate Jasna cholera! Jasna cholera! Jasna cho-le-ra! Musiało się to cholerne PSP rozładować. Ale może to i dobrze? Przynajmniej nie pojadę autobusem kolejnych kilku kilometrów, bo zapomniałam wyskoczyć na Makaronowej. Ale to szczegół. Zaraz przystanek na Sowiej, zdałoby się wyjść i czekać na kurs w stronę domu. A powoli się ściemnia. Chyba lepiej było zatrzymać się w tej kafejce. Kawę maja tam dobrą, ale obsługa pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Nieważne. Teraz jestem kawał drogi od domu i nie mam jak wrócić przed totalną ciemnością. Może będzie lepiej, jak zadzwonię po mamę albo tatę? Niewykluczone, że zatłuką mnie za te podróże, ale chyba to najlepsze wyjście – jak wrócę do domu w nocy to moja śmierć jest z góry przesądzona. Wyleciałam z autobusu, omal się nie wywaliłam. Wszystko przez tych cholernych studentów, którzy muszą się pchać i rozpychać. Kiedy już się wyżyłam śląc na nich obelgi w myślach, rzuciłam torbę na ławkę na przystanku i zaczęłam szukać komórki. Kanapka z dzisiaj, z wczoraj... Papierek po batoniku... O! Mój długopis też się znalazł!... Zeszyty od biologii, chemii, języków... Strój na wf (czyli koszulka zabrana ojcu i okropne krótkie spodenki)... Jest i komórka! Nareszcie. Zanim ją odblokowałam dopiłam do końca tymbarka, którego też miałam w torbie, po czym wyplułam go na jakiegoś faceta, co siedział przede mną. Coś tam na mnie wrzeszczał, ale go nie słuchałam. Byłam zbyt zajęta wytrzeszczaniem oczu na widok powiadomienia, że mam kilkadziesiąt nieodebranych i niewiele mniej nagrań w skrzynce głosowej. Wszystko Sam, Kurt, kilka z nieznanego numeru... SMSów też nie brakowało. Wszystko pytania o to, gdzie jestem, czy żyję, że mam odpisać, oddzwonić, dać znak życia. Cholera! Czy ja nie mogę spokojnie uciec od ludzi? Najwidoczniej nie. Odpuściłam sobie czytanie tego wszystkiego po pierwszych kilku wiadomościach, w kontaktach wyszukałam numer do taty i posłałam sygnał. - Cześć tato. Zabierz mnie do domu. Jestem na Sowiej – powiedziałam szybko. - Że jak? - zapytał tata. - Na Sowiej. Odwieź mnie do domu. Zanim przyjedzie kolejny autobus zdążą stworzyć komputer, co sam robi herbatę. - No dobra. Czekaj, będę za pół godziny. Wsunęłam telefon do kieszeni, ciężar ciała przeniosłam na jedną z nóg, ręce oparłam o biodra i rozglądałam się dookoła. Nie wiem po co. Ale tylko taka czynność przyszła mi do głowy. PSP rozładowane, nie mam co robić. A mam czekać na tatę pół godziny, jak nie lepiej. No trudno. Wtem mnie tknęło. Uznałam, że powinnam oddzwonić do Sam i reszty, bo skoro tyle razy próbowali dodzwonić się do mnie to musieli się naprawdę martwić. Napisałam SMSa o treści: „Ja zyje, bateria mojego psp nie. Nie martwicie sie o mnie” i wysłałam do Sam i Kurta. Zawahałam się, gdy miałam tą wiadomość posłać do Nathana. Wkurzył mnie i to porządnie. - Możesz mnie cmoknąć w siedzenie – syknęłam w stronę komórki i wrzuciłam ją do kieszeni. Kilka minut potem komórka dawała sygnały o nowych wiadomościach poprzez wydawanie rozmaitych dźwięków. Nie wyciągałam jej jednak. Wtedy przez głowę przepływały mi rozmaite myśli, przede wszystkim związane z piromanem i Momo. Stercząc na tym przystanku wśród kilku ludzi, wyjątkowo głośnych mimo swojej niewielkiej liczby, zrobiłam sobie chwilę szczerości. Moich myśli nikt nie pozna, o ile mu się z nich nie zwierzę, zatem mogę spokojnie tą chwilę szczerości odbyć. Wgapiając się w szare niebo i trzymając ręce w kieszeniach dumałam nad wszystkimi tymi rzeczami, które mnie gryzły, nad moimi uczuciami, postępowaniem. Myślałam, co mogę zrobić, a czego nie. Rozważałam wiele rzeczy. Wtedy cały świat przestał istnieć, byłam tylko ja i moje myśli, z lekka pokręcone i dziwne, ale jakieś takie... Inne niż wszystkie moje wcześniejsze. Szczere. Uświadomiłam sobie niejedno. Wtedy poczułam też jakąś taką ulgę, że nie muszę już się oszukiwać. Wtedy przyjechał tato. Szybko minęło tych 30 minut. Wsiadłam do auta, zapięłam pas, po czym tata wcisnął gaz i pojechaliśmy. - Jak ty się znalazłaś prawie że na końcu miasta? - zapytał. - Zasiedziałam się w autobusie, a chciałam wysiąść w rynku – odparłam przewracając komórkę w dłoniach. - Straszny z ciebie roztrzepaniec, wiesz? - No – rzuciłam bez zastanowienia. - I smutas, - No. - I najwidoczniej nie znasz żadnego innego słowa poza „no”. - No... Ej, znam inne słowa! - oburzyłam się. - To ich używaj – zaśmiał się. - Nie chce mi się. - Tobie coś w ogóle się chce? - Wrócić do domu, zjeść, odpocząć. - A posprzątać pokój? - Jest czysty. - Raczej nie. Twoje koszulki na podłodze, książki zresztą też, puste butelki i szklanki na biurku oraz smród dymu... Czysty pokój nie jest w takim stanie. - To jednak mój pokój, a skoro mówię, że jest czysty, to jest czysty. - Za to JA JESTEM TWOIM OJCEM – powiedział z naciskiem na tych kilka słów, bawiąc się zarazem w Vadera – więc skoro mówię, że twój pokój nie jest czysty, to nie jest czysty. - Jutro posprzątam. - Obiecujesz mi to już niezliczoną ilość dni. Kiedy to jutro nadejdzie? - Jutro. - Mam nadzieję. Ale zapewne zwiejesz gdzieś ze znajomymi. Albo zrobią jeszcze większy burdel w twoim małym królestwie. Chłopacy zwłaszcza. Cud, że jeszcze nie spalili naszego domu. - Jutro będziemy demolować dom Sam. Ja rozwalę jej MP3. Pewnie znowu będzie mi puszczać tą swoją ohydną muzykę: One Direction i Biebera. - Kogo? - A tacy tam... Śpiewać nie umieją, są traswestytami i homoseksualistami, a w dodatku wszystkie dziewczyny ich uwielbiają. - Transwestytami i homoseksualistami? Co to za ludzie stanowią dziś autorytety? A potem dziwić się, że dzieciaki są zdemoralizowane. - Młodzież – poprawiłam go. - Zresztą ci są niewiele starsi od nas. Nastolatkowie. - Ale ty tego nie słuchasz, co nie? - spytał z lekka zmartwiony i przestraszony. - Pewnie, że nie! Ja szanuję swoje uszy i umysł. Nie mam zamiary ich skażać tą przebrzydłą muzyką. - No mam nadzieję – odparł i włożył do radia kasetę ze swoim starym rockiem. - Czemu nigdzie nie puszczają dobrej muzyki? - westchnęłam. - Przeterminowała się. Za stara, jak to mówią – odparł myśląc o swoim rocku. - Ale ja słucham zespołów i wykonawców, którzy robią karierę od zaledwie kilku czy kilkunastu lat, a nie kilkudziesięciu. Nie słucham tej muzyki co ty. Słucham swojej. - Nie obrażaj mojego ulubionego rocka. A twoi wykonawcy najwidoczniej nie pasują do mediów. Nie są transwestytami? - Nie. - Homoseksualistami? - Nie. - Więc nie masz się co dziwić. - Ogłuchnę u Sam. - To tam nie idź. - Mam w takim układzie zaprosić kumpli do siebie? Zamilknął na chwilę. - Idź do Sam – rzucił. - A mój słuch? - Nic ci nie będzie. To tylko piosenki. - Transwestytów i homoseksualistów. - Ale piosenki. Nic ci się nie stanie. - Wcześniej mówiłeś, że są demoralizujące. - Nie mówiłem. - Powiedziałeś, że wykonawcy demoralizują. Więc ich piosenki też. - Nic ci się nie stanie. Nagle ostro wyhamował. Szarpnęło nami potwornie. Myślałam, że wypluję flaki. Tato szybciutko otworzył szybę i wychylił się z okna drąc się wniebogłosy i wymachując ręką. - Jak jeździsz baranie! Kto ci dał prawo jazdy! - krzyczał do kierowcy srebrnego seata, który zmusił tatę do mocnego dociśnięcia hamulca. Z tego srebrnego auta wychylił się pan Arsonist, ojciec Nathana, mój dentysta. Tato pobladł na jego widok i prędko skulił się za kierownicą. Ja zbaraniałam. Kierowca seata zresztą też miał głupią zaskoczoną minę. Popatrzył na mnie, na tatę, którego jednak było widać i podobnie jak on zamknął się w samochodzie i czym prędzej pojechał przed siebie paląc przy tym gumę. - Musimy szukać nowego dentysty – wydusił tato wyglądając zza kierownicy, po czyn ruszył do przodu, bo kierowcy za nim zaczęli się drzeć i wyzywać go od baranów. - Hej – szepnęłam cicho do słuchawki. Było już późno w nocy. - Nie mam twojego PSP ani żadnych gier. Sprawdzałem. Daj mi spać – warknął. - Czekaj, nie rozłączaj się – powstrzymałam go. - Niby czemu mam tego nie robić? Raczej nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. - To będziemy rozmawiać o niczym. Chcę z tobą po prostu wymienić kilka zdań. - Już kilka zdań wymieniłaś. Dobranoc. - Czekaj! Zapanowała cisza. Nie rozłączył się jednak. Słyszałam jego oddech w słuchawce. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał spokojnie. - Już powiedziałam. I jeszcze chcę cię przeprosić? - Przeprosić? - był wyraźnie zaskoczony, było to słychać w głosie. - Tak, jestem mendą. Nie powinnam się na ciebie wydzierać. - Łał... - A co? - Ty mnie przepraszasz. - No... - Nigdy tego nie robiłaś. - Tak jakoś... To nadal jesteś na mnie zły? - W sumie nie jestem zły na ciebie od powrotu taty. Twój rozwalił system tymi swoimi wrzaskami – zaśmiał się. - Tak, to było bezcenne – zachichotałam lekko, jednak nadal było mi jakoś tak ciężko. - Czemu wtedy zniknęłaś? Nawet nie odbierałaś. Martwiliśmy się. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Nawet nasza panna bezuczuciowa także. To czemu zwiałaś? - Musiałam coś załatwić. - Nie mów tylko, że to o czym myślę. - Zależy o czym teraz myślisz. - Nie byłaś w kafejce, no nie? - Nie... Jeszcze... A co? - zapytałam groźnie. - Nic... – jęknął. - Zależy ci na tej kelnerce, tak? Na MOMO! - O czym ty gadasz? - przeraził się. - Sam dobrze wiesz! - wrzasnęłam. Rozłączyłam się i rzuciłam komórkę na kołdrę. - „Przebrzydła gnida” - pomyślałam. W dodatku straciłam kilka złotych na rozmowę z nią... '' '' CZĘŚĆ'' DZIEWI''ĄTA Oczami Glaniarza - Dziewczyno, jest siódma rano. Daj mi spać. Stałem w otwartych na oścież drzwiach. Do domu wlatywało chłodne powietrze. Na dworze padał drobny deszczyk. - Nie odzwyczajaj się od wczesnego wstawania. Przede mną, po drugiej stronie drzwi, stała Metalowa. Lekko dygotała z zimna. - Wpuścisz mnie wreszcie? - warknęła. Ale nie poczekała na odpowiedź. Odepchnęła mnie na bok i skierowała się prosto do mojego pokoju i rzuciła się na łóżko. Ja poszedłem za nią i usiadłem na krześle od biurka, - Ile jeszcze masz zamiar chorować? - zapytała. - W przyszłym tygodniu wrócę do szkoły – pociągnąłem nosem. - A w sumie powinienem. Przez ciebie i to stanie w drzwiach na bank się przewietrzyłem i choroba nadal będzie mnie trzymać – zakaszlałem. - Masz wrócić do szkoły jak najszybciej. - Tęsknisz za mną? Wybuchła wtedy psychopatycznym śmiechem, ale normalnym w jej wypadku. U niej śmiech a'la psychopata to nic nadzwyczajnego. Zawsze tak się śmieje. Jednak ten był podwójnie psychopatyczny, czyli psychopatyczny u niej. - Nie ma ciebie, więc muszę pracować z Różową w parze na lekcjach! - śmiała się. - Z RÓŻOWĄ! Z SUE! Ta gnida mnie doprowadza do szału! Więc wracaj do tej szkoły, do jasnej ciasnej, bo nie wytrzymam z tą małpą dłużej! - M, proszę, nie przesadzaj. Na te słowa wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. - Od dwóch tygodni co lekcję, na której mamy pracować w parach, ta mi dogryza, wymądrza się i w ogóle zgrywa skończoną idiotkę. A ja muszę się z nią dogadywać, by coś nam wyszło z naszej rzekomo wspólnej pracy. I tak ja odwalam całą harówkę, kiedy ta ogląda paznokietki. JA HARUJĘ! Nadal przesadzam twoim zdaniem?! Przestraszyłem się jej wtedy. - Prędzej bym się zastrzeliła, niżbym miała dalej z nią pracować na niemieckim! - dodała. - Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to bym nie był chory, a ty nie musiałabyś się użerać z Sue. Nie pakuj sobie kulki w łeb. W przyszłym tygodniu na pewno wrócę do szkoły. - O nie, ja z tą gnidą nie wytrzymam ani jednego dnia dłużej. Chętnie bym ją rozszarpała, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. - To nie idź do szkoły. Posiedzisz u mnie. - Abym się od ciebie zaraziła? Przykro mi, ale nie mam zamiaru chorować. - Zwiej na wagary. - Już byłam. Pomidorówa teraz nie daje żyć ani mi, ani reszcie. Nie mam szans na zwianie, bo ta baba zaraz narobi szumu większego niż zwykle. - To życzę powodzenia w użeraniu się z Sue. - Przyda się – odparła już spokojnie. - A, i bierz ćwiczenia do matematyki i nadrabiaj te zaległości – wyjęła zeszyt ćwiczeń ze wspomnianego przedmiotu i rzuciła do mnie, po czym zniknęła z pokoju niczym zjawa. Co jak co, ale ona mnie mimo wszystko przeraża. Oczami Kurta Ten dzień od rana jest jakiś pokręcony. Nathan bezustannie biega za Kate, składa przed nią ręce jakby o coś błagał. Ta go ignoruje i z groźną miną chodzi z PSP w rękach i gra w jakieś krwawe gry, bo ekran konsoli co chwila staje się krwawoczerwony. Z łazienki dziewczyn dobiegały jakieś wrzaski i łomoty, po czym Metalowa wyszła z niej ściskając w dłoni pukiel rudych włosów. I w dodatku każdemu, kto waży się jej podskoczyć, grozi, że delikwent zaraz skończy w takim stanie, że go matka nie pozna, rzecz jasna po zwłokach. Sam non-stop się do mnie klei i próbuje mnie namówić na wypad do pizzerii, we dwoje, bez żadnych wariatów. Pomidorówkę Fąfel uderzył drzwiami w twarz, a ona sama zapomniała okularów, co w połączeniu z czymś a'la wstrząs mózgu po oberwaniu poskutkowało obijaniem się o wszystkie ściany i ławki w szkole, bo nauczycielka niczego nie widzi. Było to nad wyraz komiczne, jednak ja najbardziej skupiałem się na Nathanie i Kate. Bezskuteczne starania Nathana i złość krawaciary na niego sprawiały mi swego rodzaju satysfakcję. Poczułem nawet nadzieję, że ten jest już na straconej pozycji, a teraz ja będę miał spore szanse na zdobycie serca Katie. W sumie nawet większe jak spore. Wręcz pewne. Na polu walki już żaden konkurent nie zostanie. Przynajmniej na to się nie zapowiada. Na mojej twarzy zawitał złowieszczy uśmieszek. Wszystko układało się po mojej myśli. Byłem zbyt przejęty radością z tego powodu, by zauważyć Sam, która cały czas coś do mnie mówiła i szarpała mnie za rękę. - Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?! - wrzasnęła mi do ucha. - Co?! Gdzie?! Kiedy?! Placki?! - wrzeszczałem. Czułem się jak wytrącony z transu. - Widać, że nie wiesz o czym do ciebie mówię – powiedziała opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Wiem – odparłem. - To o czym mówiłam? - zapytała. Zbaraniałem. - Eeeeeeeee – wydusiłem. - Wcale nie, bo mówiłam o „aaaaaaaaaa”. Spojrzała wtedy na mnie groźniej niż przedtem. Ja cofnąłem się lekko i przygotowywałem do ucieczki, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Nagle Metalowa podbiegła do nad z krzykiem: - Nie mamy biologii! Nie mamy biologii! Pomidorówa obiła sobie łeb i wróciła do domu! - A tobie co się stało? - spytała Sam na informatyce. - Nic – bąknąłem patrząc na Kate, która leżała plackiem na biurku pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania wykładem Fąfla na temat języków programowania. - Wyglądasz jak chmura burzowa. - E tam... - Nie rozmawiajcie! - upomniał nas Fąfel. - Przepraszamy -odparłem. - Proszę pana! - zawołała Katie. - O co chodzi? - zapytał. Wtedy dziewczyna zaczęła coś do niego mówić w dziwnym języku informatycznym. Posługiwała się określeniami nie z tego świata (kocham to w niej). Fąfel strzelił w tym momencie minę a'la „Co ty wygadujesz?!”. Starał się mimo to zachować pozory rozumiejącego wszystko geniusza. Tak szczerze, to wychodziło mu to nijak. Przypominał bardziej idiotę udającego mądrego, niż mądrego co jest mądry. Chrząknął nieznacznie, włożył ręce do kieszeni i odparł zrezygnowany: - Dojdziemy do tego za kilka lekcji. - Ta informatyka jest do bani – fuknęła Kate, gdy lekcja z Fąflem dobiegła końca. - E tam, przynajmniej nie musisz nic robić, tylko sobie siedzisz przy komputerze i robisz co chcesz – odparł Nathan, który szedł koło niej. - Ale to jest nudne. Fąfel mógłby czegoś pouczyć, a nie... - Popieram! - wtrąciłem się. - Czego pouczyć? Ja do tej pory nie ogarniam algorytmów – rzuciła Sam. - Je przerabialiśmy normalnie. Dla ciebie to łatwizna, dla mnie nie. Jak ja mam twoim zdaniem robić systemy operacyjne, skoro ledwie umiem obsługiwać edytory tekstu. - Ja się nudzę na tej informatyce. Wszystko umiem i niczego z niej nie wynoszę – jęczała krawaciara. - Na serio muszę na nią chodzić? - Też nie chcesz chodzić na wf, ale nie umiesz grać w siatkówkę – warknęła Samantha. - Siatkówka to chłam. - Nieprawda. To najfajniejszy sport na świecie. - Tak, jasne. Wszyscy ją uwielbiają, tylko nie ja. Z tego też powodu co wf wszyscy muszą się na mnie drzeć, że nie mogę odbić tej dziadowskiej piłki. Nienawidzę jej. - Przesadzasz. - Tak, przesadzam. W podstawówce dostałam piłką w twarz i chodziłam z sinym policzkiem i bez jednego zęba. Przykro mi, ale ja nie chcę stracić kolejnych zębów, tym razem stałych i znowu mieć twarzy w dziwnych odcieniach fioletu. Nie cierpię tej głupiej siatkówki. Mam fobię. - Nie martw się, jesteś za to św... - chciałem ją pocieszyć i pochwalić jej inne zdolności, ale Nathan zatkał mi usta. - Wymiatasz w Tekkena, hakujesz nauczycielskie komputery i potrafisz dokonać tego, czego inne dziewczyny nie umieją – dokończył za mnie Nathan. - Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju, drugiej takiej na świecie nie ma i myślę, że jestem szczęściarzem mogąc stać u Twojego boku. W duszy wrzasnąłem żałośnie, bo nie mogłem tego zrobić naprawdę, a to przez zatkane usta. - Nina Williams, którą podziwiasz, mimo iż jest fikcyjną postacią, ci nie dorównuje – kontynuował. - Jesteś od niej o niebo lepsza. Tak samo od Lary Croft i innych bohaterek gier komputerowych, które są twoimi autorytetami. Twórcy gier powinni wzorować na tobie swoje postaci, bo żadna inna dziewczyna nie jest tak genialna, tak piękna, tak wyjątkowa i niesamowita. Siatkówka nie jest ciebie warta. Zawyłem przez zatkane usta. Kate patrzyła na piromana z niedowierzaniem i czymś na kształt zafascynowania jego przemową. Sam zresztą też nie mogła dać wiary temu, co słyszała przed chwilą. - Ja idę do łazienki – odparła Kate, po czym w pośpiechu skierowała się w stronę toalet. Przez przypadek weszła do męskiej, po czym wyleciała z niej speszona i zniknęła w drzwiach tej właściwej. Nathan spojrzał na mnie zadowolony z siebie. - I tak z góry byłeś bez szans – powiedział i pochylił się w moją stronę. - Bądźmy szczerzy, Kate jest orientacji hetero i woli chłopaków. CZĘŚĆ'' DZIESI''ĄTA Oczami Kate Wpatrywałam się w swoje lustrzane odbicie. Łał, on tak naprawdę powiedział? Albo sobie ze mnie jaja robi. Nie, na pewno to drugie. Przecież każdy sobie ze mnie żartuje i każdy mnie robi w balona. Na przykład „Tomb Raider” miał być jesienią, a przełożyli premierę na marzec. A obiecywali, gadali, zachęcali, a tu co? Czemu z Nathanem miałoby być inaczej? Kłamał o PSP, że go nie ma, a miał. Chociaż przełożenie tej premiery na marzec ma swoje plusy... Ja nie będę musiała płacić za grę, bo mogę dostać ją w prezencie od rodziców. Może zrobili to dla mnie? Jasne. Marzenie ściętej głowy. Toż to oczywiste, że był to czysty przypadek. Ale czy Nathan z czystego przypadku prawiłby mi takie komplementy? Ja raczej nieprzypadkowo uwielbiam pewne rzeczy, a pewnych nienawidzę. Na przykład nienawidzę siatkówki, bo omal życia nie straciłam grając w nią. Zatem to nie przypadek, to jest pewne. A kłamstwo? Ma tendencje do kłamania. Ale nawet jeśli ktoś kłamie, to chyba nie jest w stanie w tym kłamstwie tyle wytrzymać? A nie, jest. Rodzice cholernie długo okłamywali mnie, że szczepienie to nic strasznego i że nie boli... Więc Nathan może kłamać, ale to nie jest pewne. Jeszcze się przekonamy, sposób się znajdzie. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia Momo, tej kelnerki. Zależy mu na niej. Tak wynika z naszej wczorajszej nocnej rozmowy. Cholerny gnojek. I ta Momo zresztą też na niego dziwnie spogląda... Co by w tej sytuacji zrobić? Myśl, Kate, myśl. Jak Lara Croft, gdy musi otworzyć wrota do grobowców. Trzeba tej czarnowłosej mendzie pokazać, że jej miejsce jest za ladą, a nie... Pfff, jeszcze te jej czarne włosy. Toż to oczywiste, że faceci wolą blond... O CHOLERA! JA MYŚLĘ JAK KOBIETA! JAK KOBIETA! ZARAZ BĘDĘ NOSIĆ SPÓDNICE I SUKIENKI, POLUBIĘ RÓŻ! WTEDY ŚWIAT SIĘ SKOŃCZY! Uderzyłam się z liścia w jeden policzek najmocniej jak mogłam, a potem trzepnęłam się w drugi. Ocknij się, debilko. Nie pozwól się zbabszczyć. Chcesz pożyć, zostać hakerką, informatyczką, albo testerką gier, a nie zostaniesz nią, jak zabijesz się na szpilkach. Nic ci się nie stanie, jak Momo sobie Nathana zabierze - grunt, byś ty była żywa. I szczęśliwa. W razie czego drugi się znajdzie. Ale tu może być problem... Nate Drake z „Uncharted” nie istnieje. Zresztą oświadczył się Elenie. Podobnie jest z innymi kolesiami z gier. A raperzy i inni twórcy muzyki której słucham? Są ode mnie o lata świetlne starsi. I co niektórzy zajęci... Odpada, nawet mnie nie zechcą. A może Kurt? Nie, no, Kurt?! Sam mnie zastrzeli. Zresztą on ani trochę nie przypomina Drake'a. I na grach się totalnie nie zna. Jak tak można? W multiplayerach od razu go rozkładam, ale z Nathanem muszę się troszkę pomęczyć, więc jest jakaś rozrywka. Wniosek z tego taki, że zostanę starą panną, co klepie combosy w „Tekkenie” grając Niną Williams. Chociaż nie jest to wcale taka zła przyszłość. Będę miała wszystko na własność. Nie będę musiała się o nic martwić... Właśnie! SHIRO! On dotrzyma mi towarzystwa! Ale na ile? Pies żyje kilkanaście lat... Nie, nie, nie! Shiro będzie ze mną zawsze. Ja nie zostawię go, a on nie zostawi mnie. Shiro jest wierny, nie zostawi mnie, nie zostawi. Nawet nie dla kiełbasy, choć ją bardzo lubi... Już wiem! Wiem co zrobię! A potem kończę z tymi babskimi knuciami, bo moje życie zacznie przypominać operę mydlaną. Chyba już to robi... - Idziemy na miasto, na kawę? - zapytałam, gdy wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Sam stanęła przede mną i spojrzała mi w oczy z niepokojem, po czym przyłożyła mi dłoń do czoła. - Ty nie jesteś aby przypadkiem chora? - Pewnie, że nie – pacnęłam ją w rękę. - Tylko pić mi się chce. - Mam wodę. - Wolę kawę... Opcjonalnie herbatę. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ją wypić na mieście? Możemy skoczyć do mnie, mam trochę rozpuszczalnej... - Ale ja chcę jeszcze potem zajść do sklepu z grami. - To zrobimy to teraz, a potem kawa, herbata, albo kakao. - Nie, akurat teraz mnie suszy i chcę się napić. - Mam... - Nie, nie chcę wody. Ona mnie tylko wychłodzi, a mi jest zimno. - Zimno ci, mówisz? - wtrącił Nathan i przysunął się do mnie, na co Kurt zaczerwienił się i przybrał wściekłą minę. - Jest szaro, ale nie zimno – rzuciła Sam. - Może ty nie marzniesz. Ja tak. - A jak bardzo? - zapytał piroman zbliżając się do mnie coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą i zerkając na Kurta, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się spienić. - To idziemy wreszcie? - zapytałam odpychając od siebie Nathana, którego „bliskość” zaczęła mi wadzić. - Może jednak chcesz iść do lekarza? - dopytywała Samantha, gdy byliśmy przy kafejce, w której pracuje Momo. - Nie, czuję się dobrze – odparłam i nacisnęłam klamkę drzwi, po czym weszłam do środka. Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami zadzwonił wesoło. Lubię go, przypomina mi się sklep zabawkowy, w którym kupiłam Tuxa (mojego wielkiego pluszowego pingwina). Te kochane wspomnienia z dzieciństwa... Skierowałam się do stolika, przy którym zawsze siadamy, spoglądając zarazem w stronę lady, za którą krzątała się Momo. Nagle potknęła się i omal nie zrzuciła kilku kubków z tacy. Na (nie)szczęście żaden nie spadł. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jej niefart przysporzył mi trochę radości i pewności, że wszystko potoczy się po mojej myśli. Moi przyjaciele szli za mną, co najmniej zdziwieni, że z własnej woli weszłam do znienawidzonej kafejki. Ale na wojnie trzeba być skorym do największych poświęceń. Rozsiedliśmy się przy stoliku. Ja siedziałam między Sam i Nathanem, a miejsce po drugiej stronie Sam zajął Kurt. Metalowa z nami na kawę nie poszła. Powiedziała, że ma trochę inne rzeczy do załatwienia. Niecierpliwie czekałam, aż Momo przyjdzie przyjąć nasze zamówienia. Wreszcie doczekałam się jej przyjścia. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami pytała każdego po kolei. Kiedy kierowała wzrok w stronę Nathana przysunęłam się do niego, i objęłam go. Oczywiście jest to część mojego planu, który opiera się na pokazaniu Momo, że ja tutaj rządzę. I to tyle. Sam i Kurt byli zszokowani, Nathan zresztą też. Nawet kelnerka zapomniała o tym dziwnym spojrzeniu, w takim była szoku. - Dla nas jeszcze niech będzie ciasto z truskawkami – rzuciłam coraz bardziej wtulając się w Nathana. Momo zanotowała to i odeszła od stolika, zmieszana, zdziwiona, w ogóle zdezorientowana. Sam patrzyła na mnie wstrząśnięta, Kurt przybrał kolor pomidora, a Nathan, z lekka zaskoczony, uśmiechał się, po czym powiedział do mnie: - Ciasto z truskawkami, co? Ja nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, spojrzałam tylko w stronę lady. Momo zniknęła gdzieś za zapleczu. Odepchnęłam od siebie piromana, po czym wyjęłam PSP i wsadziłam do niego jakieś UMD. Nie wiem nawet z jaką grą. Było mi wszystko jedno. Momo szybko uwinęła się z kawą i ciastami, więc za długo nie odpoczęłam. Kiedy zbliżała się do nas ja znowu musiałam przysunąć się do Nathana i dalej się do niego kleić. Cholera, trzeba było plan B obmyślić, a nie pozostawać przy A. Dziewczyna była już przy naszym stoliku, gdy nagle drzwi kafejki trzasnęły, dzwonek nad nimi zawirował dzwoniąc rozpaczliwie. Jakiś zakapturzony facet znalazł się w środku, zabrał jakiejś kobiecie ze stolika obok torebkę, popchnął Momo i z rąk wyrwał mi PSP, po czym wybiegł. Nie czekałam. Bez zastanowienia wlazłam na stolik, zeskoczyłam z niego i pobiegłam za złodziejem co sił w nogach. Adrenalina mi podskoczyła. Koleś przebiegł rynek na skos, ja cały czas goniłam za nim. Nawet go doganiałam. Nagle wbiegł w jakąś wąską ciemną uliczkę, która skręcała po kilku metrach w prawo. Popędziłam tam za nim, jednak straciłam trochę czasu potykając się o jakieś kartony. Mimo to nadal miałam go na widoku. Gdy udało mi się przebrnąć przez przeszkodę kontynuowałam pościg, jednak byłam coraz bardziej w tyle, gdy nagle na końcu uliczki zza muru wyłonił się metalowy drążek. Złodziej dostał porządnie w głowę. Metal plus siła rozpędu... Ał... Upadł na ziemię z hukiem. Dobiegłam do niego. Był nieprzytomny. W wyniku uderzenia wypuścił z rąk moje PSP oraz torebkę. Podniosłam oba te przedmioty. Gdy rozprostowywałam nogi zza murku wychylił się chłopak, w podobnym wieku do mnie, może starszy. Miał czerwoną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, pod nią zielony podkoszulek. Jego czarne i z lekka poczochrane włosy sięgały mu gdzieś do połowy szyi, oczy były niebieskie. W ustach widniał papieros. Trzy piegi na policzku też rzucały się w oczy. W ręku trzymał łom. To on wymierzył sprawiedliwość tamtemu kolesiowi. - Siema – rzucił. - Cześć – odparłam przyciskając do siebie konsolę i torebkę tamtej kobiety. - Maciek jestem. - Kate... - odpowiedziałam. - Dzięki za pomoc. - Żaden problem. To nie było nic szczególnego. Jak się żyje na ulicy to się wie, jak sobie w takich sytuacjach radzić. To w sumie norma. - Aha... Czułam się speszona. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co jeszcze powiedzieć. W sumie nie zostało mi nic innego, jak się ulotnić. Złodziej się wtedy poruszył. - Zadzwonię na policję – oświadczyłam. - Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz zganiać tu psy? - No tak, ten koleś... - Jak się ocknie to mu się jeszcze raz przywali – powiedział i uniósł łom. - A psiuniów nie zganiaj, dopiero co wziąłem tego skręta. Szkoda by się zmarnował – dodał, po czym zaciągnął się i wypuścił z ust gęsty szary dym. - Chcesz? - Co? - No skręta. - Podziękuję. - Nie to nie – rzucił, po czym wyjął jakiś odtwarzać muzyki i puścił jeden z utworów Hollywood Undead. - Też tego słucham – odparłam. - Na serio? Wtedy złodziej uniósł się i wydusił: - Ptaszki, pszczółki, motylki... Wtem Maciek rzucił łom w niego. Celnie trafił w głowę. A facet ponownie oderwał się od rzeczywistości. - Trochę czasu minie, zanim się ocknie – uśmiechnął się spoglądając na opryszka i oparł się o niski murek. - Siadaj – zaproponował. Usiadłam. - Których członków lubisz najbardziej? - zapytał. Wynikła z tego dość długa pogadanka o wspomnianym zespole. Chłopak zdążył wypalić swojego skręta, rzucić jeszcze raz cegłą w łeb złodzieja i puścić dość sporo piosenek. Gdy odsłuchiwaliśmy „Been to Hell” moi przyjaciele zjawili się w uliczce, a za nimi podążali dwaj policjanci. Maciek wzdrygnął się na ich widok i wyrzucił za murek zioło, które akurat chciał zapalić. Wyraźnie było mu go szkoda i z lekka pożałował tego, że nie wsadził go do plecaka albo kieszeni. Ale tak się kończy działanie w pośpiechu. Sam podbiegłą do mnie przestraszona i zmarwtiona. Dała mi torbę i zaczęła mnie wypytywać o różne rzeczy. Kurt i Nathan stanęli jak wryci i zaczęli coś burczeć. Za to funkcjonariusze podbiegli do nieprzytomnego złodzieja cudzych konsol. Przerazili się na widok jego twarzy, całej sinej, poobijanej i w guzach. Z niedowierzaniem popatrzyli na mnie i Maćka. - Jakoś trzeba było pomóc koleżance – odparł Maciek. Wróciliśmy do kafejki. Zwróciłam kobiecie torebkę, którą bezczelnie wyrwano jej z rąk. Ucieszyła się bardzo. Omal mnie nie udusiła, gdy mnie przytulała. Za to reszta klientów i pracownicy kafejki klaskali i wiwatowali. Co jak co, ale wiedziałam, że kiedyś będę wielka. To było oczywiste, że bohatersko dogonię złodzieja. Niczym w grach i filmach akcji. O Kate Attacher jeszcze będą tworzyć poematy. - Maciek mi pomógł – ocknęłam się z marzeń i powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą wskazując na chłopaka, który stał za oknem. Nie wchodził do środka. - Pfff, walnął go kijem. Też tak mogę – burknął Nathan. Kurt go poparł, Nie zwróciłam na to szczególnej uwagi, tylko poszłam po Maćka i zaciągnęłam go do środka. Spotkał się z takimi samymi wiwatami jak ja. - Jesteście niesamowici – zwróciła się nas Momo. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dorwaliście tamtego wyrostka. - To standard na ulicy – odparł Maciek. - No cóż, nikomu nie oddam tego, co należy do mnie – dodałam przyciskając do siebie mój skarb – PSP. Momo wychwyciła w tym chyba jakąś aluzję, bo po moich słowach spojrzała na Nathana, który sterczał koło lady naburmuszony, a potem skierowała wzrok w moją stronę. - Co powiecie na darmową kawę i ciastka za ten brawurowy wyczyn? - zaproponowała po chwili. - Będzie to aktualne, jak wpadniemy tu kiedy indziej? - Jasne. - To fajnie. Do zobaczenia – rzuciłam i skierowałam się do wyjścia. Reszta postąpiła tak samo. - Idziesz z nami na miasto? - zapytałam Maćka, gdy byliśmy na zewnątrz. - Co mi szkodzi? - uśmiechnął się Jednak Kurt i Nathan nie wydawali się specjalnie zachwyceni. CZĘŚĆ'' JEDENASTA'' Oczami Nathana Szliśmy wzdłuż wystaw sklepowych. Kate i Maciek podążali na przedzie zaciekle dyskutując o muzyce. To Maciej coś powie, to Kate, to on się zdziwi, to ona prawie nie zemdleje z wrażenia, to on znowu rzuci kilka słów, to ona mu coś zdradzi, to we dwoje zaczynają się cieszyć. I żadnego nie można tknąć, tak ich wciągnęła ta rozmowa. Nie podobało mi już się samo to, że Katie z taką fascynacją słuchała tego, co mówił do niej Maciek i na odwrót, bo chłopak też kilka razy otwierał usta z wrażenia, gdy Kate coś mu opowiedziała. I tak szliśmy. Każdy z kimś dyskutował: Sam z Kurtem, który wyglądał na zazdrosnego i Kate z Maćkiem. Tylko nie ja. Mi zabrano moją towarzyszkę. Nagle Katie stanęła jak wryta po słowach chłopaka i padła do tyłu prosto w moje ramiona. Oczy jej się iskrzyły, ona się uśmiechała, a w dodatku się rumieniła. Wyglądała, jakby przed chwilą doświadczyła jakiegoś cudu. - Johny 3 Tears lubi stare gry na GameBoya... – wyszeptała. Kate była tak zachwycona wieścią, że jeden z członków HU lubi jakieś tam gry, że poleciała do sklepu „Game World” wypytywać o klasyki na jakąś tam starą konsolę. Sprzedawca zraził się na jej widok, a gdy zobaczył mnie, Kurta, Sam i Maćka wyglądał tak jakby chciał stąd uciec. - Nie mam żadnego „Drakaru”, żadnych oryginalnych opakowań ani niczego, czego chcesz! - wrzasnął zza lady. - Ale gry na GameBoya pan ma? - zapytała krawaciara. - Zależy jakie. Nie męcz mnie tylko pudełkami, błagam. - Fajnie by było, gdyby były w pudełkach, ale jeśli nie, to trudno. Sprzedawca odetchnął z ulgą. - To jakie gry chcesz? Kate wtedy nachyliła się w stronę Maćka: - Jakie J3T konkretnie lubi gry? Maciek wzruszył rękoma. - Wiem tylko, że stare klasyki – odparł. - Ma pan stare klasyki an GameBoya? - krawaciara zwróciła się do sprzedawcy. - Jasne. Dziewczyna wdała się teraz w rozmowę, a ja zaczepiłem Maćka. - Tu słuchasz Hollywood Undead? - Tak – odpowiedział. - Moja dziewczyna też lubi ten zespół – rzuciłem spoglądając na Kate, która przyglądała się opakowaniom gier. - To twoja dziewczyna? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Tak, jak najbardziej – odparłem przymykając oczy i unosząc się. Usłyszałem chichot chłopaka. - Z czego rechoczesz? - fuknąłem. Wtedy dobiegł mnie wrzask Kate: - ŻE CO?! ILE?! Okazało się, że gry, które chciała kupić to egzemplarze kolekcjonerskie i kosztują sporo kasy. - Toż to mówię, że... - burknął sprzedawca. - O nie nie, aż tyle nie zapłacę. - To nie będzie gier. - Gdzie indziej je znajdę. - Będą tylko droższe. - Kiedyś kupiłam „Drakan” za siedem dych, kiedy ta gra chodzi po kilka stów. - Tego nigdzie indziej tak łatwo nie dostaniesz i nie po takiej cenie. - No na pewno nie po tak wysokiej. - To bierzesz, czy nie? - Pewnie, że nie. Za taka forsę zdobędę kilka gier, a nie jedną. - Nie to nie. Znajdzie się inny klient. - Jasne. Bogaci to raczej rzadko kiedy grają w gry komputerowe. Jestem prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która od pana to kupi, pod warunkiem, że spuści pan cenę. - O ile? - 50%. Na to facet wybuchł śmiechem. - O pół ceny? - Dorzucę kilka gier. Przecież przyjmuje pan też gry, by je potem odsprzedać. - Spuszczę o pół ceny, jeśli dostanę 10 gier. - 10 gier? - Oczywiście tych nowszych. - One są o wiele więcej warte niż to. 40% i kilka gier. - Nowszych gier. - Nie, starszych trochę. - Odpada. - 30% i nowsza gra? - 30% i kilka nowszych gier. - 30% i kilka starszych gier? - Nie. - 20% bez gier. - Bez gier to co najwyżej o 10% ci spuszczę. - 20% bez gier. Tylko na tyle pójdę jak już. - A ja nie. Przykro mi, powiedziałem 10% i pozostanę przy 10%. - To nie kupuję. - To nie. Kate wyszła ze sklepu, my poszliśmy za nią. - Tyle forsy za grę – warknęła – aż tak nie zdurniałam! - Nie widziałaś, po ile chodzą gitary z podpisami chłopaków z HU... - wtrącił Maciek. - Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć. - Wiesz co, chyba muszę lecieć – powiedział patrząc na zegarek. - Na razie! - i pobiegł. - Cześć! - zawołała Kate, gdy ten się oddalał. Nareszcieee! Odczułem niewyobrażalną ulgę. Przysunąłem się do Kate, objąłem ją ku jej zaskoczeniu i zapytałem: - Jutro pójdziemy na ciasto z truskawkami? - Won! - wrzasnęła mi do ucha, odepchnęła mnie i kopnęła w piszczel. I to akurat w ten, w który oberwałem ostatnio od Metalowej. Będę miał siniaka na siniaku. - No nareszcie wróciłaś! - ucieszyła się Sam i przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Kurt też chciał to zrobić, ale trzepnąłem go w łeb. - A tobie co znowu? - warknąłem do Kate. - Nic mi nie jest – odparła uwolniona z objęć Sam. - Ale w kafejce to mnie przytulałaś. Zamilkła. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Oczami Kate Jasna cholera! Trzeba było jednak plan B wymyślić. Wiedziałam, że A zawali. I co ja teraz mu powiem? Efekty niemyślenia, diabelne efekty niemyślenia! W tym momencie dobrze by było, gdyby ziemia się rozstąpiła i mnie pochłonęła... Oczami Nathana - I co się gapisz? - syknęła. - Czekam na to, co powiesz – powiedziałem. Oczami Kate Przydałby się cud z nieba... Co zrobić?! Cholera, szybko, myśl debilko! Cegła... Łom... Choleeeraaa jasna! Oczami Nathana Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Kate, która stałą jak wryta i unosiła oczy ku niebu. Nagle zachwiała się, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła upadać. Ja piórkuję! Rzuciłem się by ją złapać. Sam się przeraziła, Kurt prawie zawału nie dostał, a Kate byłą nieprzytomna. - Hej, ocknij się! - krzyknąłem do niej. Nie zareagowała. Przez głowę przepłynęła mi myśl „A może ona nie żyje?”. Nachyliłem policzek do jej ust i nosa, by sprawdzić, czy oddycha. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - wrzasnęła Sam. - Sprawdzam, czy żyje! - I?! - Żyje. - Zrób coś! - wtrącił się Kurt. - Niby co?! Mam ją spoliczkować?! Nie uderzę dziewczyny. - Znalazł się dżentelmen od siedmiu boleści – burknął. Nie zareagowałam na to. Złapałem Kate za nogi, wsunąłem rękę pod jej plecy i ją podniosłem. Nie wiem jakim cudem tego dokonałem, bo mimo drobnej budowy była całkiem ciężka. - Przestań stękać! - Sam na mnie fukała. - To sama spróbuj ją podnieść! - odgryzłem się. - Może ja ją poniosę, bo ty nie dasz rady – warknął Kurt. Znalazł się mistrz ciętej riposty. - O nie nie, szkoda dziewczyny i ciebie – jeszcze się połamiesz jak z nią upadniesz. Na te słowa poczerwieniał ze złości. Ja miałem ochotę go trzepnąć, ale nie miałem jak z Kate na rękach. Jutro to zrobię. - Dzwoń po mamę, albo tatę Kate – powiedziałem do Sam. - Ja spróbuje ją jakoś zanieść do domu. Sam wyjęła komórkę i zrobiła tak, jak kazałem. - Dzień dobry pani Attacher, Sam mówi... No, jest problem... Nie do końca. Kate jest nieprzytomna... Nie, oddycha... To znaczy oddycha, żyje... Może pani po nią przyjechać?... Dobrze, dziękuję – schowała telefon. - Zaraz przyjedzie – powiedziała. - Oby jak najszybciej, bo mi zaraz ręce odpadną – jęknąłem. - No już, Katie, ocknij się – szepnąłem do nieprzytomnej krawaciary. - Chyba że chcesz skończyć jak śpiąca królewna. Takie słowa zazwyczaj działają na nią jak groźby. Nawet gdyby była martwa to wróciłaby do żywych po ich usłyszeniu. I... Nic? Zero reakcji? Może nie zna tej bajki? Ale nie no, musi znać... Powinna. - Prosisz się o to. Nie obudzisz się sama, to ja to zrobię na sposób, którego nie znosisz. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - syknął Kurt. - Rozmawiam z nią – odparłem. - Ona cię nie słyszy. - Skąd wiesz? Odwróciłem się od niego i odszedłem na bok. - Obudź się, nooo... - znowu gadałem do Kate. Zero reakcji. Nadal. - Prosisz się, na serio się prosisz. Wtedy olśniło mnie. Mam jedyną niepowtarzalną okazję, by zrobić coś, co skończyłoby się dla mnie śmiercią. Bez żadnych konsekwencji mogę teraz pocałować Kate. Nie dowie się o niczym. Podniosłem jej głowę trochę wyżej. - Prosiłaś się. Zbliżyłem swoje usta do jej ust, coraz bliżej, powoli... Czułem jej oddech, szybki, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Czułem ciepło jej ciała. - WON! WON! WON! ODWAL SIĘ! WON! Cudem się ocknęła. Darła się, uderzyła mnie w twarz z pięści i machała rękoma i nogami. - PUŚĆ MNIE, GNOJU! Ja zamiast ją puścić tylko mocniej przyciskałem ją do siebie, mimo jej szamotaniny i wrzasków. - PUŚĆ! - krzyczała coraz rozpaczliwiej. - TO SIĘ USPOKÓJ! - wydarłem się na nią. Od razu przestała się szarpać i spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem. - Puść mnie – powiedziała cicho. Odstawiłem ja na ziemię. Sam i Kurt przylecieli od razu i zaczęli się na mnie drzeć i męczyć Kate. Ona tylko zabrała swoją torbę, którą trzymała Sam i poszła przed siebie bez słowa. Ignorowała wołanie. - Cześć mamo, już mi lepiej – rzuciła do słuchawki, gdy odchodziła. Oczami Kate Wróciłam do domu, cała mokra. Zaczął padać deszcz. Jeszcze tego brakowało. Olałam pytania mamy i taty, ich wołanie, tylko zrzuciłam buty, po schodach wbiegłam na górę i zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju. - Just let me die... - zanuciłam i rzuciłam się na łóżko Dobiegło mnie drapanie do drzwi. Mimo woli wstałam z pościeli i podeszłam do wrót do mojego świata i wpuściłam Shira. Natychmiast wskoczył tam, gdzie przedtem leżałam i spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem. Trzasnęłam drzwiami, zatarasowałam je komodą, co stała obok i położyłam się na łóżku. Shiro wtulił się we mnie. I teraz zgoniły się rozmaite myśli, by mnie prześladować do końca dnia. Mogłam zrobić coś innego, niż zacząć się drzeć. A tak to schrzaniłam wszystko. Cały mój plan poległ w gruzach. No ale w ekstremalnym przypadku, gdyby nie pojawił się złodziej, to bym musiała Nathana pocałować tak czy siak. Albo gdyby już samo przytulanie nie pomogło. Ale pojawił się złodziej, zwialiśmy z kafejki. Teraz to pytanie, czemu kleiłam się do niego i to moje „omdlenie”... Najlepszym wyjściem było udawać nieprzytomną, niż zrobić z siebie idiotkę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jeszcze przy Kurcie i Sam... I byłoby dobrze, gdyby Nathanowi nie strzeliło do głowy, by mnie pocałować. Co go znowu naszło na bajki o śpiącej królewnie?! Kiedy ten mnie uniósł i się do mnie zbliżał miałam jeszcze nadzieję, że przestanie, że robi to tak dla jaj. Im bliżej jego twarz była mojej tym gorzej było. Myślałam tylko „Oddal się, przestań żartować”. Ale ten moment, kiedy jeden milimetr dzielił nasze usta kazał mi zacząć wrzeszczeć. Może wtedy trzeba było się poruszyć? Też by poskutkowało. No trudno, stało się co stało. Trzeba poszukać pistoletu i strzelić sobie w łeb. Albo nie. - Wiesz co, Shiro? Pies uniósł głowę. - Chcesz czy nie chcesz będziesz musiał dotrzymać towarzystwa samotnej wariatce, co klepie combosy w „Tekkenie”.